What is love?
by AnnaJN
Summary: Tristans getting married to Logans best friend, Rory and Logan have been broken up for almost two years and Logans dating...Paris? Summary sucks but I swear the story's better. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Tristans getting married to Logans best friend, Rory and Logan have been broken up for almost two years and Logans dating...Paris?

This takes place two years after Logan's proposal. Rory and Paris are no longer best friends after she found out that Logan and Paris started seeing each other. Logan and Paris remet at the hospital when Elias was sick. Logan saw it as an opportunity to get back at Rory and Paris did it because she saw it was a replacement for Doyle. Logan childhood best friend, Sara, is getting married to Tristan Dugrey and she and Rory are also really good friends after meeting through Tristan.

This has been a story stuck on my mind for the longest time so I figured why not put it on FF and see what people think?

I intend on doing a few chapters (more sophie focused) in the near future. In the mean time, I'm looking for a beta reader who would want to help me proof read the next chapter for this story. If anyone is interested let me know :))

* * *

"Hello?" Logan answered his phone groggily. He was still asleep after having a late night at the office. He'd been staying a lot later lately since he started seeing Paris, after they remet and about four months together. He had realized she was still as crazy as ever and seemingly a bit more possessive. The only reason he didn't want to break it off with her was because he was afraid she'd kill him in his sleep.

"Logie bear!" the voice over the line yelled joyfully.

"I told you to never call me that Sara Simmons" he grumbled into the phone.

"Awe Paris wanted to go on another date?" she cooed, he could literally see her smirk through the phone. The one that she had picked up at a very young age by spending time with him and his father. "I mean seriously Huntz, avoiding her by spending late nights at the office is going to make her more determined"

"Shhhh" he said and looked at the clock, 11:45. "Fuck" he said as if reading her mind.

"Yea, remember when you promised lunch before the party tonight?" Sara asked, "Now get your ass in the shower and I'll see you at 12:30" she paused for a moment, "Oh and, I got a call from your scary girlfriend this morning, she said she's looking forward to lunch today. I have no recollection of inviting her whatsoever nor have I ever met her but from the stories you've told me, if she ruins lunch AND my engagement party, there's going to be hell to pay Huntzberger."

"Yes mam" he muttered getting out of bed and getting ready. "I probably have to pick her up so can I say in advance I'm going to be late and I'll be there by 12:45?"

He heard Sara sigh over the phone, "Fine, but you owe me cupcakes"

"Done. Now the longer you keep me on the phone, the longer its going to take me to get ready."  
"Hanging up, Tris and I just got to the cakeshop to taste our cakes. Dont be late Huntz!" the click soon followed.

Logan looked at his phone incredulously, and she still wants cupcakes?!

His phone buzzed again and saw a text from Paris.

I'm already ready so you can come pick me up whenever you want!

Twenty Minutes later, Logan was out the door and on his way to pick up Paris not before stopping at his and Sara's favorite cafe to pick her up cupcakes.

He sighed as he pulled up at Paris's apartment in Hartford and shot her a quick text telling her that he was outside.

Not too long later, Paris emerged wearing a dark blue halter dress with lace endings.

"Hi Honey" she greeted sweetly, as she got into the car, which made Logan cringe on the inside.

"Hey" he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he sped over to Sara's parents house where lunch was.

The 15 minute drive was mostly quiet until Paris decided to comment. "So I haven't met Sara have I?"

Logan thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope. She's spent most of her years abroad in boarding schools in Europe. She ended up going against her parents alma mater and chose Princeton over Yale for her BA major."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Paris asked suspiciously.

Last weekend when I said I was going to New York for a guys night Logan thought to himself "I believe it was last year when she came to visit me in California"

"What did you two do?" Paris asked and Logan suppressed to roll his eyes. He knew where she was getting with this.

"We caught up like childhood friends do, Paris" Logan stated, "We've known each other since we were in diapers" he shook his head. "I also dont appreciate you calling her in the morning and inviting yourself to a lunch you know for a fact was not invited to"

Paris shrugged, "I'm your girlfriend, should I not be your plus one to things like this? Especially when this girl is also marrying MY childhood friend? I mean, how do I know she's even good for him huh? What if she's some blonde bimbo who's marrying for the money?! How do I know she won't go for you the moment you walk through the door?!"

"Not when they don't mention a plus one. Paris, I understand you found out about Tristans engagement through your mother but please, have some respect! She's my best friend for fucks sake!" Logan said, he was tired of dealing with Paris's assumptions..

"As your girlfriend, I should be invited to all your events with friends, if they don't know that I'm your girlfriend then they shouldn't be your friends at all" Paris justified. She looked over at Logan whose hands had gripped the steering wheel tighter and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

Logan had only been up for less than an hour and he was already mentally exhausted. He was anticipating seeing Sara more and could not wait to talk to her. He turned into a long driveway and pushed a button on his car keys which opened a garage.

"You have your own garage here?" Paris questioned.

"I've always had this spot since I learned how to drive. This is Sara's parents place." he reached into the back and grabbed the box of cupcakes and turned to Paris, "Please Paris, I hate that I have to say this but be good. If not for me, for Tristan." he opened the door and got out of the car, Paris following closely behind.

Before Logan could even knock, the door opened and there stood a blonde with blue eyes, wearing a teal colored dress that was short at the front but got long at the back with a long ruffle going down the middle.

"You made it!" she grinned stepping forward to give him a hug.

"Hey, hey you're going to squish the-"

"Cupcakes! You're the best Logie bear!" Sara said taking the box of cupcakes and walked into the house, gesturing Logan and Paris to follow.

"That nickname!" Logan exclaimed as he followed Sara into the foyer.

"Logan!" a man's voice called and Logan turned to see Tristan coming towards him, wearing a teal Polo.

"Tristan" he engaged Tristan in a man hug. "How are you?"

"You know, the usual, wedding plans, work, wedding plans, work" Tristan said with a smirk.

"Look honey!" Sara said happily, "Logan brought cupcakes from Le Choc"

"Damnit" Tristan said handing his fiance a ten dollar bill. "We made a bet to see if you would go all the way to Le Choc or if you would just grab some random cupcakes from a bakery near your apartment or not."

"It's Sara man" Logan deadpanned, "The last time I got her cupcakes from elsewhere they ended up all over my car"

"But you still love me" Sara said in a singsong voice. She looked behind Logan, "Is this the girlfriend?" she gave a fake society smile. The look this girl was giving her didn't sit well with her at all.

Paris only watched the interaction between the three, feeling completely ignored. So this was Logan's childhood friend and Tristans fiance Sara Simmons. The one who knew Logan even more then Colin and Finn themselves did. She was gorgeous, almost model like, and the way she interacted with Logan, she didn't like it. She was way too comfortable with him and that didn't well with her at all. Also due to the fact Logan did not acknowledge her since they walked in the door, didn't introduce her or anything. It wasn't till she saw Sara look over at her and acknowledge her did she say something.

"I'm Paris Gellar, Logans girlfriend and Tristan's childhood friend" Paris said holding her hand out.

"Sara Simmons, Logan's childhood friend and Tristan's fiance" Sara said politely giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Paris, it's been a while" Tristan said lightly, from Sara's side.

"Dugrey" Paris nodded. "Congratulations"

"Thank you" he said, "Well lunch is almost ready, should we go onto the patio?"

Everyone nodded and followed Sara and Tristan onto the Patio.

Logan pulled Sara back a little bit which didn't go unnoticed by Paris.

"Talk later?" he muttered.

"Of course" Sara smiled at him before catching up with her fiance. Noticing the glare Paris was sending her way. She shook her head, she had a bad feeling about her.

Once everyone was on the patio and seated, Tristan brought out a bottle of wine and poured them into four glasses while the maids brought out the lunch and set it on the table.

The backyard was nice, it had a rose garden on one side, and a pool on the other and in between was a large cherry blossom tree. Paris couldn't help but stare in awe at how natural everything looked. Everything seemed to flow with one another in perfect harmony. Most backyards in Hartford had so many things that clashed but this was the first yard that looked like it was made for company more so than looks.

Towards the end when everyone was finished eating Sara spoke.

"So before I forget, there was actually a point to this lunch"

"Oh it wasn't because you missed me?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Pfft, I have my own blonde" Sara said patting Tristan's hand, "Plus we saw you in New York last week"

The last comment shocked Paris. Didn't he say the last time he saw her was in California? Now Paris was feeling more perplexed. Logan had lied to her.

"Plus if you remember, I've been away for much longer much to your dismay I see" Sara said eyeing Paris.

Logan only gave her a tight smile as Tristan chuckled uncomfortably.

"Back to the point" Tristan said grabbing Saras hand and that was when Paris got to actually see the ring. It was a diamond encrusted band, with a heart diamond surrounded by a bunch of other diamonds.

'Probably cost him thousands' Paris thought to herself bitterly and looked at Logan, hoping that he too would soon put a ring on her finger. They haven't said I love you yet but it was only a matter of time. They were perfect for each other according to her life coach.

"Tristan and I were talking over the last few weeks about our wedding party" Sara started and shared a smile with her fiancé. "And we want you to be Tristans best man"

Logan could only stare in shock. "No...way…" he said softly, "What about Austin?" Logan asked referring to Tristan's best friend from military school.

Tristan shrugged, "He'll be a groomsmen, but I want you up there with me. As my witness" Tristan chuckled, "After all, if it weren't for you, I would've never gotten Sara in the first place"

Logan only smiled remembering that day.

"What does he mean?" Paris asked taking a sip of her wine. She was more curious than anything cause last she remembered Tristan was in love with the one and only Rory Gilmore.

Logan and Sara shared a grin and Sara started.

"I met Tristan senior year in boarding school" Sara said smiling.

"Weren't you in Military school?" Paris questioned again. "You left in the middle of the play. We got a B+ on that project by the way cause of you."she finished with a glare.

Tristan only smirked, "My good behaviour got me out within the next school year. But instead of going back to Chilton, I went to boarding school in Europe" He looked at Logan smirk, "Where I met Huntz and Sara"

"Sara and I were at Zuckerberg for senior year the ONLY year we spent together all through high school" Logan said.

"That was because you were too busy getting kicked out of every other boarding school in Europe and the Eastern seaboard and Zuckerberg wasn't one of them because-" Sara started but was cut of by Logan and Tristan.

"It was stated in the contact" the two men said nodding their heads.

"You two had contracts drawn?" Paris asked, "Why would you guys do that?"

"Because since we started high school, I only saw Sara for one week in the summer and one week in the winter and since we're the children of powerful business men, we had our lawyers draw up contracts promising the two of us would spend senior year together" Logan explained. "Plus, my parents wanted me to last at least ONE year in the same school"

"Anyways long story short, Logan and I were in the top 5 of the senior student body and when Dugrey came he automatically bumped number 3 to number 4 because of his grades from military school" Sara said, "Which was surprising considering your grades from Chilton" she smirked at her fiance.

"Hey! In my defense, my grades were what brought me to Zuckerberg and Finn wasn't too mad that he lost his spot as top 5" Tristan said with a smirk.

"Yes and daddy's money and his brain cells were already dead anyways. He just copied off Colin's tests" Sara shot back with a smirk of her own. "But because of his grades, Tristan was in our AP classes, so naturally, although Logan and the gang was hesitant at first, we all ended up hanging out during our free time. Logan, Tristan and I had third period free so we spent the most time together then and I guess the rest is history" she looked at Logan with a smile.

"Tristan came to me one day and asked if Sara and I were dating, because he had tried to ask her out maybe once? Twice?" Logan shrugged not sure himself, "I think after she didn't give him an answer he was about to give up but realized in that brain of his, hey, maybe Sara and Logan are an item. Obviously I cleared the air with that and explained my relationship with Sara"

"In great detail" Sara interjected.

"Yes in great detail." Logan said with a nod, "I gave him a few tips, pointers, told her what she likes and what she doesn't like. He spent three weeks wooing her and when homecoming rolled around, he surprised her with balloons and flowers and finally got the yes he was waiting for. It wasn't easy for him though, I'm glad he stuck it out" he grinned.

Paris nodded slowly, she was truly surprised. Was Sara worth all the trouble that Tristan supposedly went through? She was beautiful, she had to admit that fact but her personality was so typical society girl. She was bubbly, blonde, looked like she would make the perfect society wife. This made Paris ask, "What happened after the two of you started dating? Obviously college was an issue and if I remember the Dugrey alma mater, Tristan was for sure Harvard bound."

Tristan shook his head, "Nope." he looked at Sara with a smile, "Princeton"

Noticing the confused look Paris had Sara filled in the blanks.

"Once graduation rolled around, Steph and the three stooges were Yale bound while Tristan and I went against both our families alma mater and went to Princeton"

"So obviously your parents weren't happy about it-" Paris started but was cut off when a cell phone went off.

"Shoot" Sara said looking at her cell with a frown, "I need to take this. Excuse me" she got up and answered the phone while walking into the house, her voice sounding serious leaving Tristan, Logan and Paris out on the patio.

"The office?" Logan asked.

Tristan nodded, "She's been sitting on a deal for a piece of land in Japan for the last three weeks. Hopefully this is a call that brings everything together"

"She's been fighting this deal for quite sometime now eh?" Logan asked with a sigh. "How much?"

"She's spent about three nights a week this past two weeks staying at the office till late" Tristan said, "I'm sure she'd be sleeping there if I never went to get her myself" he looked at Paris's questioning gaze, "She's the daughter of one the biggest hotel chains in North America and she wants to open a branch in Japan to bring the company overseas. She's taking over in two years"

"Wow…" was all Paris could say, so she wasn't a stepford wife. But there still seemed to be something off with her. "So you'll be joining her family business then? What about the law firm?"

"My, my Paris, so many questions coming from you." Tristan said with a smirk he had a strong feeling as to why,. "But to answer your second question, my brother will be taking over the firm once my father retires next year."

"And to answer your first, Tristan and I will be teaming up to run my family business once my father retires...if he retires" Sara said coming out with a big smile on her face.

"Good news?" Tristan asked noticing the large grin set on his fiancé's face.

"We got the land" Sara said her grin widening, if that were at all possible.

"That's great!" Logan said standing up to congratulate Sara but felt the back of his shirt being pulled back by Paris.

Congratulations were made between the four, even Paris managed a soft congrats. She was shocked as to how much she thought by just looking at Sara Simmons she could figure out. But it turns out, Paris was wrong all along and she realized, her assumptions of Sara were going to drive her and Logan apart.

The four moved to the lounge once the maid had started clearing the plates off the Patio table.

"Your parents have a really nice home" Paris said trying to play nice. Logan hadn't acknowledged her all lunch and that was probably because of what happened this morning so she was going to try to make an effort now. But she meant what she said, her family did have a nice home.

In the lounge, it was covered with pictures, not only family portraits but of pictures of family vacations, and she even saw a few with the Huntzbergers, a few with Logan, Sara and Honor growing up. One in particular caught her eye. It was on the fireplace. It was a picture frame with 6 photos surrounding one large one in the middle. The first was of Logan, Finn, Colin and Tristan standing looking dashing in suits in front of the Zuckerberg dorms. The second was of Steph and Sara wearing ball gowns with their arms wrapped around each other and big smiles on their faces. The third was a group photo of the six of them, Tristan and Colin's ties matching the colors of Sara and Steph's dresses accordingly. She couldn't help but notice that Logan's tie had matched Sara's dress as well as Finn's matching Steph's. The fourth and fifth had photo's of Sara with either Finn or Colin, the one with Finn had him carrying Sara bridal style and Logan and Tristan behind him with their arms crossed and looks of disapproval on their faces while the one with Colin was just the standard arm around the shoulder/waist pose.

The sixth one caught Paris's attention, it was of Logan and Sara, but it didn't look posed, it was as if the photographer had caught a candid moment between the two of them. The two of them had one arm wrapped around the other, both wearing identical smirks on their faces as if knowing what the other was thinking but the softness in Logan's eyes in the photo Paris had only seen a handful of times, those times were only with Rory Gilmore and never with her. It was then and there that Paris realized that Logan would never look at her like that but that didn't stop her from trying right?

The center photo was of Tristan and Sara, Tristan had a ring box that was open, while Sara's face held pure shock with one of her hands covering her mouth the other one held was in Tristan's hand that wasn't holding the box. The picture was totally caught in the moment and unexpected.

"That was when I gave her the promise ring" Tristan said with a soft smile noticing Paris looking at the photos.

"And we had to convince our parents it wasn't an engagement ring and that we had no plans on getting married behind their backs" Sara said shaking her head with a smile on her face.

After a few more minutes of small chatter and Paris being as nice as she can be, Tristan looked at his watch.

"Oh shit, we have to get ready for the party tonight"

Sara looked at Logan, his eyes begging for an out so he wouldn't have to drive Paris home or spend anytime with her for that matter.

She sighed, she was going to give Logan a price of her mind after this.

" Logan you promised to help set up for tonight right? My father would love to see you again before the party."

Logan had a quick flash of relief on his face but answered quickly. "Right….. Sorry Paris, I forgot to mention that when I picked you up today. I'll drive you home before we get started but I'll have to reschedule our date for today…" He sighed and muttered under his breath "and all the other ones after that"

"Actually, I have to go pick up the champagne that we specially ordered from France, so I'll drop Paris off on my way" Tristan suggested.

Paris was about to object, not happy about leaving Logan alone with Sara, the uneasy feeling in her stomach coming back.

"Are you sure man? I don't want to cause you trouble or anything" Logan said beating Paris to the punch.

"It's not a problem. Gives us time to catch up over the last few years" Tristan said grabbing his keys and wallet from the small table and pulled Sara up with him as he stood.

Logan and Paris stood up and followed Tristan and Sara to the foye.

"Thank you for coming" Sara said to Paris, her society smile plastered on her face. "It was nice meeting you" she held out her hand.

"Thank you for the lunch" Paris said all but glaring at Sara. She ignored Sara's hand.

The men cleared their throats, noticing the tension in the air right away. It was obvious, the two girls did not like each other. But Paris's face showed it more.

"Well I'll be back in a little while okay babe? Not too long. Don't eat all the cupcakes" Tristan said leaning down to give Sara a soft kiss. "Let's go Paris" he opened the door and led her out. He looked at Logan before he walked out the door, "Huntz"

"See you in a bit" Logan said, "and don't worry, I'll make sure there's at least one cupcake for you left" he smirked.

"Pffft, I would be lucky if there was even half" Tristan said with a laugh as he walked out.

Once the door closed, Logan and Sara made their way back into the lounge.

"Okay, not so enjoyable lunch over. Best friend time" Sara said, "Marie, could you make us some coffee and bring out the cupcakes please?"

"Yes mam" the maid said and walked into the kitchen.

"So talk" Sara said sitting down on the love seat, motioning for Logan to sit next to her. "Why the hell are you dating a Gellar of all people?"

Logan told Sara about how he had remet her when Elias was in the hospital and how the night before that he had seen Rory at a function with some other man so since Rory moved on, he didn't see why he couldn't.

That explanation earned him a smack on the back of his head, a rather hard one.

"You're an idiot" Sara said shaking her head, taking a cupcake from the table. "I feel like since Tristan and I left for Princeton, your brain cells died. Have twenty plus years of friendship not taught you anything?!" She smacked him again and again.

"Hey! Hey!" Logan winced trying to block her hits.

"One you're using Gellar to get revenge on Gilmore, and two if Gellar is anything like her cousin that we were at Zuckerberg with, she's going to hold on for as long as she can. She's going to expect a ring. I saw the way she looked at my ring and that longing gaze on her face. It was obvious" she let out a breath as if trying to calm herself down.

"She's crazy if she thinks I'm going to put a ring on her finger" Logan muttered running his hands through his hair.

"She's crazy in general from what I can tell" Sara muttered eating a cupcake. "That or she just wants to settle down"

Logan muttered something under his breath that Sara couldn't pick up.

"What was that?" Sara asked with a raised eye brow.

"Sometimes I just wish that we went with the plan" Logan said louder, "you know…"

"And we also know that the arranged marriage would've never worked out" Sara said simply, "come on Huntz, I know you better. The reason it wouldn't have worked was would be because…"

"Our mothers would never agree on what you would do after we got married. Annette wants you to work and Shira…"

"Would want me to be a stepford wife who stays at home planning events" Sara finished his sentence with a cringe. "Plus, your heart belongs to Rory Gilmore. Everyone… Even Paris knows that. Everyone knows that Rory Gilmore will be the only girl to make you happy. She completes you." She finished bluntly.

Logan looked at Sara with a wince "you are utterly blunt you know that?"

Sara shrugged taking another cupcake from the table, "and you just figured this out now?" She took a big bite, "the way I see it, you love her. You're still hurting at the fact she rejected your proposal, and you're using Paris to try to get over that pain. But as I said earlier, no idea why Paris of all people" Sara swallowed and continued, " I met her a while back. Tristan introduced us when we ran into her in Hartford. Nice girl, I could see why every guy would fall in love with her. She's witty, smart, can keep up in conversation. Also she's not a ditz"

"She's the brown haired version of you" Tristan said walking back into the room and took a seat next to Sara grabbing a cupcake in the process. "Oh thank god you didn't eat all of them"

Sara and Logan only stared at him.

"What?" Tristan asked, "it's true. That's what made me so attracted to Sara, were the traits she had similar to Rory."

"That's it?" Sara asked looking at her fiancé.

Tristan shook his head, "you're not a Mary. You're a lot more outgoing and adventurous but that's probably cause you grew up with Huntz and the three musketeers."

Logan tilted his head to the side thinking, "you might have a point…"

"I hope you know she's going to be there tonight" Tristan said, "and I also have this feeling Paris will cause a scene. She asked me if we've chosen our bridesmaids yet and that she was willing to step in if necessary"

Sara glared at Tristan, "and you said…"

"That you'll make your decision tonight but not to hold her breath" Tristan said with a shrug.

"Who's going to be part of your guys wedding party anyways?" Logan asked.

"Well I have you, gotta ask Finn and Colin and then there's Austin." Tristan said, "you of course being my best man"

"Then for me I have to ask, Steph, Rosemary, Louise and Rory." Sara said counting off her fingers.

Logan choked on his coffee, "R-Rory?"

Sara nodded, "we've gotten together a few times since we met. I like her, and it's to match Tristan's four men party. I was going to ask Honor but she volunteered to plan the wedding with me so our parents...you know" She suddenly sat up, "that reminds me, I invited the girls over so I can ask them this afternoon."

The doorbell rang.

"And that would be them" Sara said getting up, "Marie, after you answer the door, could you bring the Sangria from the fridge along with the glasses into the lounge please?"

"Yes mam" the voice called from the foye.

Sara turned to look at the two men with a raised eyebrow, "Are you guys staying? Or leaving?"

Tristan and Logan shared a look, "We're gonna go into the entertainment room and watch the game that's on. Come find us when you girls are done squealing over your engagement ring" Logan said getting up with Tristan and started to walk out of the room.

"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice yelled from the foye.

"Oh you guys are here!" She said going up to the girls as they started walking in. "Okay men, now shoo!" she said pushing Logan and Tristan out of the lounge.

"Logan?" a voice said causing Logan to stop in his tracks.

* * *

And Scene! I had so much fun writing this.. (Take my work with me everywhere) and I'm currently in the process of writing chapter two. Once again, I am looking for someone to preread all my stuff before I post it so let me know if you're interested. Read and Review!

Anna J.


	2. Chapter 2

Happy Canadian Thanksgiving everyone! It's one of those days where I get the whole day to myself so I wanted to finish chapter two up for you guys and start on chapter three. I'm already plotting what Chapter three is going to look like but I need opinions whether you want this to be a short story or a longer story...The difference is when Logan and Rory FINALLY get together and of course, a bit of Paris bashing (I have nothing against her she's actually one of my favorite characters, but her character seemed to fit what I was going for) but PLEASSEE let me know what you guys would prefer and I'll compromise the story accordingly.

Remember to R&R! your reviews mean so much! and if you like this story, feel free to subscribe. :)

Now, on to the story.

* * *

 _Recap_

 _Sara nodded, "we've gotten together a few times since we met. I like her, and it's to match Tristan's four men party. I was going to ask Honor but she volunteered to plan the wedding with me so our parents...you know" She suddenly sat up, "that reminds me, I invited the girls over so I can ask them this afternoon."_

 _The doorbell rang._

 _"And that would be them" Sara said getting up, "Marie, after you answer the door, could you bring the Sangria from the fridge along with the glasses into the lounge please?"_

 _"Yes mam" the voice called from the foye._

 _Sara turned to look at the two men with a raised eyebrow, "Are you guys staying? Or leaving?"_

 _Tristan and Logan shared a look, "We're gonna go into the entertainment room and watch the game that's on. Come find us when you girls are done squealing over your engagement ring" Logan said getting up with Tristan and started to walk out of the room._

 _"Hello? Anyone home?" A voice yelled from the foye._

 _"Oh you guys are here!" She said going up to the girls as they started walking in. "Okay men, now shoo!" she said pushing Logan and Tristan out of the lounge._

 _"Logan?" a voice said causing Logan to stop in his tracks._

* * *

Logan stopped and turned around to face the blue eyed beauty that had been haunting his dreams for the last two years.

"Rory" his voice came out as a whisper, once their eyes met, it felt like they were the only two people in the room. Well, to him of course. It had been almost a year since he last saw her. Sure, he's read her articles in the papers occasionally, and every so often when Steph went to meet up with her she'll tell him about it. He was happy that the break up didn't affect her relationship with his friends. They liked her, and in turn, she got along really well with them, to the point where they would have the occasional night out if everyone was in town.

Rory gave him a tight smile, "It's nice to see you again,"

Logan nodded, "Likewise…" his mind blanked.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife and everyone but Rory and Logan seemed to notice.

"Well, I think the air in here is getting a bit hard to breath and before we have to set up for the engagement party tonight, I want to ask the girls something." Sara said walking towards Logan and Tristan, "We'll be half an hour and then we have to go meet with your parents to prepare for the party tonight." she said to Tristan who nodded and walked out with Logan following but turned back to give Sara a playful glare.

Once the boys were out and pleasantries were exchanged, the girls sat down and proceeded to talk.

"So, Tristan and I were talking about our wedding parties the other night" Sara started and grinned looking at each of the girls, "And I want you four to be my bridesmaid"

It only took a second for three of the four girls to pounce on Sara squealing.

(In the Entertainment room with Tristan and Logan)

"Did you hear that?" Logan asked hearing a big crash in the lounge.

Tristan nodded looking up at the ceiling, "I guess Sara asked"

Logan only shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

(Back with the girls)

"Are you serious?!" Stephanie squealed.

Sara only nodded and looked at Rory. "You too Gilmore" and the two embraced with big smiles on their faces.. In the short time that Sara had known Rory Gilmore, she had come to see her as someone who was like a sister to her. Sara did know about her past with Logan and when he told her about the proposal and ultimatum over the phone, Sara was on the first flight to California to beat some sense into him. Of course it ended up with Logan trying to reason with her but Sara knew that her best friend was in the wrong and although she shouldn't have defended Rory Gilmore at the time and but just be the person Logan needed at the time, she was happy she did.

Sara met Rory when she and Tristan were wandering around downtown Hartford one day not long after they got engaged. They originally lived in Boston but were planning on moving back to Hartford or New York once they were married. Sara felt like meeting Rory Gilmore was fate, she already knew who she was and was sad that during the time Logan and Rory were together, she was so focused on the family business that she couldn't make time to visit.

( _Flashback)_

 _Tristan and Sara were walking around downtown Hartford having just finished lunch with their parents and sharing the news that they were engaged. Of course their parents were happy for the two of them though Tristan's father did take it somewhat hard that Tristan made the choice to leave his family business behind but was assured by Sara that they discussed it with Tristan's younger brother who was currently attending Harvard Law School that he was completely capable of taking over the family business and that seemed to ease tensions...well on Tristan, not his brother._

" _So now that we told our parents, I guess I gotta call Uncle Mitchum to make the newspaper announcement" Sara said as they walked hand in hand towards their favorite cafe. Le Choc._

" _Do that after we tell our friends." Tristan said, "I remember Steph freaking out when she saw in the tabloids about the two of us looking at wedding dresses for your cousins wedding and she almost castrated me"_

" _She wouldn't leave you alone eh?" Sara smirked._

 _Tristan shook his head, "How about we call everyone up and plan for a weekend in New York? The weekend before our engagement party?"_

 _Sara smiled up at her fiance, "That'll be nice" she walked through the door of Le Choc and bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry"_

" _Oh no, it was my fault, I should've watched where I was going" the voice said which caused Tristan to turn his head and his eye widened._

" _Mary?"_

" _Bible Boy?"_

 _The two stared at eachother in shock for the moment till Tristan broke the trance._

" _How are you?" he asked giving her a light hug._

" _I'm good" Rory said and looked at Sara, "Oh where are my manners? I'm Rory Gilmore." she held out her hand for her to shake._

 _Sara smiled a genuine smile and took the outstretched hand she had heard of the girl, not only from Tristan but from Logan as well, "The Rory Gilmore? Tristan's Chilton Mary?"_

 _Rory laughed, "Still talking about me Bible boy?"_

" _Hey, I can't help but talk about the only girl in Hartford who turned me down" Tristan said with a smirk, "Are you busy right now? Come take sit with us, it'd be great to catch up"_

 _Rory looked at Sara, "Oh I wouldn't want to intrude…"_

 _Sara shook her head, "You wouldn't be" She grinned, "I want to hear more about you turning down one of Hartford's most notorious playboys." she grabbed Rory's hand and went to get a seat near a window._

 _Once seated, Sara had sent Tristan to get their coffees and cupcakes._

" _Large White Mocha with an extra shot with whipped cream and white Chocolate sauce...you know what make that two" Sara said looking at her fiance with a smile._

 _Rory was obviously surprised that she had met another fellow coffee addict, "Just a large black for me" she said softly._

 _Once Tristan was gone Sara realized, "Oh where are my manners! I'm Sara Simmons, Tristan's fiance"_

" _Fiance?" Rory asked and Sara held up her left hand with a smile. "Oh.. congratulations!"_

" _Thanks" Sara said, "So tell me, how was junior year Tristan like?" Sara was eager, of course she knew a bit of her fiances past but he still withheld a bit from her._

 _Rory thought for a moment and said one word "Playboy. He was also really annoying, always called me Mary…"_

 _Sara laughed, "I heard about his reputation from the grapevine while I was in Europe during high school" she shook her head, "Who would've thought that he and I would be engaged down the road"_

" _How do you know Tristan?" Rory asked out of curiosity. "Last I heard of him was when he was shipped to military school after going through his friends dad's safe"_

" _He was in Military school" Sara smiled, "But he came to Zuckerberg where me and the three stooges were for senior year."_

" _Three stooges…. " There had only been one group of friends in Hartford who were officially dubbed with that name, Do you mean Colin Finn and…..Logan?" the look on Rory's face was of realization, "You're THAT Sara? Logan's childhood friend Sara?"_

 _Sara only nodded, "Logan and I grew up together" she let out a breath, "I know who you are Rory, I've heard countless things about you from both of the blonde playboys in my life. To be completely honest, I regret not being able to meet you sooner" she smiled, "I like you, Logan would tell me all these things about you and I just wished I made the time to get to know you sooner"_

 _Rory was shocked at Sara's confession but smiled._

" _I also know how you and Logan ended. He shouldn't have done what what he did but that's the past. Unfortunately, it was never the best of his life decisions but I hope that you and I can be friends without the thought of Logan hanging behind us" Sara finished with a tight smile._

 _Rory shook her head, "Of course not. Logan had always said good things about you and getting to meet you today, I can see he wasn't lying and seeing what your coffee order was, I also see you are a fellow coffee addict"_

 _Sara laughed, "Not as big as you but yes, I do enjoy my cup of coffee"_

" _So tell me, how did you two meet? And how did he get you to say yes?"_

 _Tristan had come back, happy to see the two girls getting along and set down the tray._

 _Happily grabbing one each, Sara and Rory grinned at each other still talking happily. This was going to be the start of a fabulous friendship._

( _End of Flashback)_

After all the squealing and hugs, Sara turned to Steph, "I want you to be my maid of honor"

Steph squealed even louder than before causing the girls to wince while covering their ears.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Sara asked laughing slightly.

"That's a definite yes" Steph said, "Oooo I can't wait, all the maid of honour duties"

"I'm glad that you're excited" Sara said as she proceeded to sit down with the other girls, and took a glass.

"So are you and Tristan excited for tonight?" Louise asked Sara.

"We're feeling neutral about it" Sara said with a smile, "Our parents planned the engagement party. The only thing Tristan and I had a say in was our clothes and the food and cake"

"Aren't those the best part?" Rory asked.

"Why yes they are, oh Gilmore you're going to have to come cake and food tasting with us for our wedding" Sara said, "Your pallet is exceptional"

"It would be my pleasure" Rory said, "What do you think of coffee cake?"

"Like the Dugrey's would ever approve of that" Louise said taking a sip of her drink.

"That would be the day" Sara said, "But doesnt mean we arent going to try it"

The girls laughed. They continued to talk about the party and wedding plans, and Louise brought up a painful topic, not only for Rory but at the same time Sara.

"So I heard Paris Gellar is going to be there tonight" She said looking at Rory, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Since the news Paris had started dating Logan broke, Louise couldn't believe it was true till she went to talk to Rory and she literally saw Rory die on the inside. Since then, Louise had broke all contact with Paris thinking about how insensitive she was to date her supposed best friends ex boyfriend.

Rory thought for a moment as all the girls including Sara looked at her concerned.

"I met her today, and then I gave Logan a piece of my mind" Sara said thinking about the unpleasant lunch she had with Paris and Logan. "She has issues"

"And Sara's bluntness never seizes to amaze" Rosemary said with a smirk.

Sara shrugged, "I was the only girl in Logan's life for the first 13 years. An attitude like his needs to be tweaked and set straight once in awhile." she turned to look at Rory and held her hand, "It'll be okay, you have me and the girls, and Tristan and Thing 1 and Thing 2 and I hate to say it, Logan too"

Rory looked at Sara, "Why Logan?"

"Because…." Sara started with a small smile, "He still loves you."

Rory looked down, a feeling of sadness washed over her, "If he still loved me, he wouldn't have given me the all or nothing ultimatum and wouldn't be dating my ex best friend" she muttered.

"Well Logan can be stupid at times" Steph said putting her hand on top of Rory's other hand. "Trust me, Sara and I had to go through Senior year with him. You add Tristan into the bunch and we were constantly trying to keep them out of trouble."

"And right now, Logan is just being stupid and in denial and now Sara is going to beat some sense into him" Louise said looking at Sara who nodded.

"Now, shall we go get pretty for the party?" Steph asked standing up, "We have three hours to make ourselves look fabulous"

"Steph, you have two." Sara said, "You and Logan are MC'ing the party tonight because you're our maid of honor and bestman"

"Will do" Steph said, "We're all going to get ready at Rosemary's right?" she asked the girls.

"Yup" Louise and Rosemary

They all got up and hugged Sara goodbye.

Sara pulled Rory back slightly. "Hey, it's all gonna work out and if Gellar causes a scene, well, we'll see what happens then" she gave her a smile and hugged her new friend tightly. "Come to Tristan's parent's house and get ready with me and the mothers. It'll be good to have someone there who doesn't gossip about Bitty's latest nose job"

"Was it her fourth?" Rory asked.

Sara shook her head "Tristan's mother said it was her fifth or sixth"

Rory feigned a gasp, "And she hasn't had a Michael Jackson moment?"

"We're waiting for the event that it does" Sara grinned, "Hey, maybe at my engagement party?"

Rory laughed, "That would give the gossip mill something to talk about for a while. When are you going to be at Tristan's parents place?"

"We'll come get you on our way" Sara insisted.

"I'm going to my grandparents house to drop of some things. I have my stuff with me so I'll wait for you there?" Rory suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll give you a call before we leave" Sara said waving as closed the door. Then made her way down to the entertainment room.

She opened the door and jumped into Tristan's lap almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Ooof" Tristan wheezed but held his fiance around the waist.

"So did anything break?" Logan asked with a smirk. "We heard crashes and the floor shook a little.

Sara kicked Logan from her spot in Tristan's lap. "You're a funny one aren't you" and turned to Tristan, "We need to get ready and meet at your parent's house"

"Is Huntz coming with us?" Tristan asked.

"He has no choice. He's playing the avoid Paris Gellar game." Sara said, "So he's going to be with you and the dad's while us women get ready."

"Sounds good" Tristan said, "Do you have your dress?"

"In the car" Sara said, "We have to stop by the Gilmores to pick Rory up before we head to your parents too. She's going to get ready with me"

Tristan looked over at Logan who ran a hand through his hair "Okay" he got up carrying Sara bridal style. "Let's go Huntz"

Logan got up and followed the pair out the door. Was Sara crazy? How was he going to last a car ride with Rory Gilmore? What game was Sara playing?

* * *

Okay I wont lie, the moment Sara asked Rory to get ready with her, everything came out at literary garbage and my mind lost all thought. But still! Let me know what you think! And also, please let me know which way you want this story to turn out! I can end it next chapter or I can keep it going. I'm mentally prepared to go both ways but I need your help to decide!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Sorry, I'm wayyyyy over due on this chapter. Work kind of got in the way for the last few weeks, but now I'm back to writing normally again and hopefully getting a chapter up every week. Here's the next chapter, I can't say I'm too proud of it but I ensure you that what's going to happen in the next chapter is going to make up for it. Once again thank you again to all my Reviewers and Subscribers, without you guys, I wouldn't have continued to write this story but because if you guys, "What is Love" will live on! :)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

(Recap)

 _Sara pulled Rory back slightly. "Hey, it's all gonna work out and if Gellar causes a scene, well, we'll see what happens then" she gave her a smile and hugged her new friend tightly. "Come to Tristan's parent's house and get ready with me and the mothers. It'll be good to have someone there who doesn't gossip about Bitty's latest nose job"_

 _"Was it her fourth?" Rory asked._

 _Sara shook her head "Tristan's mother said it was her fifth or sixth"_

 _Rory feigned a gasp, "And she hasn't had a Michael Jackson moment?"_

 _"We're waiting for the event that it does" Sara grinned, "Hey, maybe at my engagement party?"_

 _Rory laughed, "That would give the gossip mill something to talk about for a while. When are you going to be at Tristan's parents place?"_

 _"We'll come get you on our way" Sara insisted._

 _"I'm going to my grandparents house to drop of some things. I have my stuff with me so I'll wait for you there?" Rory suggested._

 _"Sounds good. I'll give you a call before we leave" Sara said waving as closed the door. Then made her way down to the entertainment room._

 _She opened the door and jumped into Tristan's lap almost knocking the wind out of him._

 _"Ooof" Tristan wheezed but held his fiance around the waist._

 _"So did anything break?" Logan asked with a smirk. "We heard crashes and the floor shook a little._

 _Sara kicked Logan from her spot in Tristan's lap. "You're a funny one aren't you" and turned to Tristan, "We need to get ready and meet at your parent's house"_

 _"Is Huntz coming with us?" Tristan asked._

 _"He has no choice. He's playing the avoid Paris Gellar game." Sara said, "So he's going to be with you and the dad's while us women get ready."_

 _"Sounds good" Tristan said, "Do you have your dress?"_

 _"In the car" Sara said, "We have to stop by the Gilmores to pick Rory up before we head to your parents too. She's going to get ready with me"_

 _Tristan looked over at Logan who ran a hand through his hair "Okay" he got up carrying Sara bridal style. "Let's go Huntz"_

 _Logan got up and followed the pair out the door. Was Sara crazy? How was he going to last a car ride with Rory Gilmore? What game was Sara playing?_

* * *

The car ride had been not been as awkward as Logan would've expected. Rory managed to make small talk with Sara in the back seat while Logan and Tristan discussed the events and when would be the appropriate time to form a sub party. Once they arrived at the Dugrey mansion, Rory and Sara were ambushed by the Simmons and Dugrey women and brought upstairs to properly get ready while the men went to the study to look for Tristan and Sara's father.

They were sitting in Tristan's old bedroom while Sara's mother and Tristan's mother were in the master bedroom getting ready for the engagement party that evening. It was going to be held in the Dugrey's ballroom and most of Hartford Society was going to attend including the Gilmores, the Hayden's, the Vanderbilts, the Dupont's, the Rothschild and of course, the Huntzbergers, just to name a few.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Rory asked as they were getting their hair done.

Sara and Tristan's mother had hired estheticians and hair stylists to help prepare for the engagement party so they wouldn't need to stress about the time limit. Their dresses were hanging on the door, Sara's was white with thick black straps and a black sash going around the middle, Rory's was blue and strapless, it was lighter blue up top and teal on the bottom half.

Sara nodded, "Of course, I left our parents in charge of it all so they could get the whole planning the society event of the year out of their heads. The wedding's going to be all me and Honor"

"How did you convince your mother and Mrs. Dugrey to do that?" Rory asked with raised eyebrows. Most society families were more into the whole big wedding, society event of the year with over six hundred people.

"I told them that if they tried to interfere with my wedding, Tristan and I would elope" Sara answered simply with a smirk.

"And they bought it?"

"Yep, apparently, no kids of Annette Simmons and Diane Dugrey will elope, that would cause the biggest scandal of the year!" Sara said in her best high society voice which made Rory laugh.

"Oh no, we cannot have that. It would be the biggest scandal to ever hit Hartford!" Rory played laughing with a big smile on her face. "You have to admit though, even though they're part of Hartford society, your parents are pretty down to earth"

Sara thought for a moment. "That is slightly true. Even though I was in boarding school most of my life, we still managed to maintain a fairly good relationship. Our relationship isn't like yours and Lorelai's obviously but I guess it's better than most society kids with their parents…Kinda explains why Shira and my mother aren't too big fans of each other…"

"Shira Huntzberger does not like your mother?!" Rory asked shocked but thought for a moment, that kind of made sense. Sara's mother was a strong woman, and highly respected in the Hartford Society. She had met Sara's father in Yale, who was a lifelong friend of Mitchum Huntzberger. Instead of being the typical society wife who stayed home and planned DAR parties all the time, she would travel with her husband and be an equal partner in his business. She even sat on the board of directors. When she wasn't with her husband, she would attend DAR meetings and be the typical society wife, she was a legend when it came to planning parties. You could say that if Rory had decided to marry Logan, Annette Simmons lead the life Rory would've wanted to have.

Shira Huntzberger was the total opposite of Annette Simmons. She was the queen bee of society, she was on almost every charity board possible, she planned parties, sat on the DAR and played the good society wife role. So it wasn't surprising that the two did not get along as well as one might have thought.

"Put it this way, if Shira Huntzberger and my mother did get along, I'd be engaged to Logan and attending Yale" Sara deadpanned, "And as great as Logan is, I think he's better fit for you." she smirked.

Rory's face immediately turned red, "What's with all the talk about Logan and I? It's been two years and he's moved on"

"Yea to your ex bestfriend" Sara cringed, "Still don't like her" she smiled at Rory, "But I like you and I know that deep down, Logan loves you"

Tears pricked Rory's eyes as memories of the failed proposal slowly came back. She looked up and tried to blink them away, "I said no because I wasn't ready. I wasn't saying no to a future with him but he didn't want to take no for an answer. I just graduated college and I had to figure my life out before the thought of settling down. Marriage was a topic we didn't even think about!" she was rambling at this point as tears flowed freely down her face. Thank god they hadn't done her make up yet.

Sara looked at her friend empathetically and looked at the two stylists silently telling them to leave them alone for a moment. She went to Rory and lead her to the bed and wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"I know and I totally understand" Sara said softly rubbing Rory's back. "Logan didn't even tell me he was going to propose to you...he called me on his way to California and I remember being so upset with him, I flew out there myself a day after to beat some sense into him." She sighed, "Unfortunately, he came to terms AFTER he and that Gellar girl started dating."

"What do you mean by he came to terms?" Rory asked.

"Remember when we all went to New York last weekend?" Sara asked.

Rory nodded, it was to announce Sara and Tristan's engagement. Since Sara had told Rory that she and Tristan were engaged when they first met, she had to pretend that she had no idea about the engagement till after it was announced she. She remembered the look Logan gave her that night when everyone was jumping on the couple, he opted like her to stay back to observe and thats when she realized that Logan was the only other person who knew about the engagement before hand. It broke her heart to know that he wasn't hers anymore but it killed her to know that he had moved on to someone close to her.

"Well, when we were at the Plaza celebrating, Logan wanted to talk so we went onto the balcony and I guess he decided to finally let his pride go" Sara said remembering the night.

 _(Flashback to New York)_

 _Logan and Sara stood on the balcony of their suite at the Plaza looking over the New York skyline._

 _Sara was enjoying the fresh air while Logan looked deep in thought._

" _I'm so stupid…" he muttered looking out into the sky._

 _Sara could tell something was on his mind so instead of giving her usual witty remark she tilted her head to the side, urging him to continue._

" _It's been two years...to fucking years...and I'm still not over her. Even though she said no" he muttered looking down as he leaned on the railing._

 _Sara thought for a moment trying to play her words right, "There was probably a reason as to why she said no...right?"_

" _I don't know….One second we were happy, she was graduating and everything felt so put together. I had that startup in Palo Alto that I was so excited about and I had our whole life planned out. What does she do? She walks away" Logan rambled._

" _But didn't you give her an ultimatum? All or nothing?" Sara asked "And from what Finn and Colin told me, you're the one who walked away… I don't know the full story so it's not like I can take sides...but just know, she probably had her reasons." she looked through the window watching Rory interact with all their friends. "She fits in with us. You have to admit that and judging that your new girlfriend isn't here, there's probably a reason why.."_

 _Logan stayed silent and continued looking out into the New York city night sky._

 _Sara sighed and wrapped her arms around him, "I've known you since we were in diapers Logan, I'm probably one of the few people next to Honor that can see right through you...I know how important your pride is to you but at the same time, don't you think that the first step is to finally admit to your mistake? She is a nice girl and I like her already and I can see why you fell in love with her"_

 _Logan sighed and turned to look at the girl who had known him his whole life and they had gone through so many things together and even though they both attended different boarding schools in Europe, they hadn't spent much of their high school or college lives together she still knew him the best._

" _Why is she even here Sara…"_

 _Sara only shrugged, "She and Tristan went to highschool together and we ran into her when we went to Hartford and they got to catch up a bit. It would've been rude not to invite her" she said lying slightly._

 _Logan seemed to believe her because he only shook his head and sighed._

" _I miss her" he muttered and turned to hug Sara and she swore she felt a tear on her shoulder. "I made a mistake...and now I feel like it's two years too late to admit that"_

 _Sara's heart broke for her best friend, never in her life had she seen Logan so vulnerable. "It's not too late you know...it never is" she whispered as she hugged him tighter, trying to absorb his pain._

 _(End Flashback)_

Rory could only stay silent after Sara told her the story.

"Logan may seem really strong on the outside, but deep on the inside, he's like everyone else…" Sara said. "He made a mistake, and now he's paying for them,"

Rory gave Sara a sad smile, "I still love him" she whispered.

"I know" Sara said and hugged her tightly.

"It's going to take some time… I mean...he's dating Paris. She wont let him go without a fight." Rory started but Sara cut her off.

"She won't go down without a fight, but unfortunately for her, me neither" Sara said with her trademark smirk. "Plus I also know that Logan's going to leave her...because once again, he made a mistake and unfortunately, I'm the one that has to suffer" she finished dramatically causing Rory to laugh.

"Let's clear all thoughts of her and finish getting ready for this party shall we?" Sara asked and called the stylists to come back and called for the maid to bring them some champagne.

Soon they were done getting ready and heard the doorbell ring signaling the whole wedding party had arrived. Sara and Rory made their way down the stairs and met Tristan and Logan halfway to the door.

"You girls look gorgeous" Tristan's mom gushed from the bottom of the stairs along with Sara's mom.

"Dang Simmons, are you sure you're really my fiance?" Tristan asked with a smirk as he pulled Sara into his arms and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Sara swatted his arm smiling and turned to look at Logan who's face was in complete awe.

When Sara and Rory had walked down the stairs, Logan felt like the breath was knocked out of him. Rory's dress fit her curves perfectly and the blue tones brought out her eyes even more. Her hair was curled and let loose on either side of her shoulders and her makeup was natural except the eyes where you could see hints of blue and gold. To Logan, she looked like a complete goddess.

"You look beautiful" he whispered as she walked by him.

She turned to him and only gave him a small smile before going over to the others who had gathered by the front door.

Logan shook his head and joined the group as well.

The whole wedding party moved to the Dugrey living room and drinks were distributed. Maids and servers were bustling around the home since guests were going to be arriving soon and Sara and Tristan's mothers went through the agenda for the night.

"So will start arriving in about forty five minutes, we'll start the introduction at 7:30. Who is the Best Man and the Maid of Honor?" Sara's mother asked.

"Logan and Steph" Sara said from her spot between Steph and Tristan.

Tristan's mom handed them a stack of notecards. "These are the things that you'll be in charge of talking about tonight"

"Funny stories? Firsts?" Steph questioned reading a few of the cards.

"Baby stories and high school" Logan deadpanned. "Aren't I supposed to be talking about Tristan? I only met this guy senior year of high school"

Sara and Tristan's mom shared a look.

"We're sure you two will manage" Tristan's mom said. "The night will start off with you two introducing Sara and Tristan, and then Sara and Tristan will say a few things and then each of the wedding party will make a small speech for the couple and Logan and Stephanie will take over for the rest of the night"

Everyone nodded, wanting to get out of the pre party meeting to go have their own pre party before the party. They ended up going up to Tristan's old bedroom with a few bottles of Champagne.

"I propose a toast," Finn started holding up a full bottle of Champagne, "To the beautiful couple who have brought us all together tonight, may there be nothing to ruin this night or help me god someone will pay"

"Here here!" everyone said clinking their glasses as Finn took a swig for the bottle.

"So Huntz, when's your little girlfriend showing up?" Colin asked.

Logan shrugged, "I told her she had to get here on her own tonight cause we were setting up. I think she'll come with her parents. Why were the Gellars invited anyways?"

"Lifelong friends of the Dugreys" Tristan stated, "Even though our mothers can't stand one another, our fathers are weekly golfing partners. Oh by the way Logan, my mother said that Mrs. Gellar told her that she saw you at the Jewelers last week picking up a "certain box" and that she cannot possibly wait for you to ask Paris for her hand"

"That was to pick up your guys' wedding ring samples you know that" Logan argued.

Tristan laughed, "Yes, you knew that, my mother knew that because she was the one who sent you on the errand but Mrs. Gellar doesn't know that"

"I am not proposing to Paris" Logan said.

"Oh thank god mate, we would've had to rethink our friendship if you did" Finn said with a sigh of relief.

Everyone but Logan laughed and Logan looked at Finn in disbelief.

"Is every Gellar lady crazy?" Colin asked.

"If I remember Mrs. Gellar correctly, she'll find Logan tonight and ask for his confirmation and then proceed to tell Paris not to screw it up" Tristan said.

"Mrs. Gellar is crazy like that" Rory added.

"Well thank god I'll be on stage all night" Logan said running a hand through his hair.

"If you don't like her, why don't you just end it with her?" Louise asked.

"I'm afraid of what she'll do to me in my sleep" Logan said, "When she saw that I was reading an email from Sara with pictures of her in the Bahamas with Tristan and their families, she broke three plates" he deadpanned.

"Paris is also crazy like that" Rory said and everyone laughed.

There was a knock on the door, and Sara's mother popped her head in, "People are starting to arrive, you guys need to make your way to the top of the stairs now"

The ten started to get up, "Let's go face the music" Sara said with a smile and walked out with everyone in tow.

* * *

This is it! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sooner then later. I'm really excited to show you guys what happens next! Thanks again for all your reviews and if you're new to this story, remember to R&R!

-AnnaJ


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am sooo sorry this chapter took so long to put up, the flu hit me not long after my last chapter went up and I couldn't take time off work so my recovery period was a bit longer then necessary BUT I am back hopefully 100% I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and _hint hint_ there will be A LOT more drama coming soon.

Thanks again to all my reviewers and followers. You guy's are the reason I keep this story going. Anyways, without further ado, lets get on with the story!

The Dugrey ballroom was almost packed to capacity, Rory could recognize a few faces of people that her grandparents were friends with. They were standing at the top of the grand ballroom staircase waiting for the signal from the parents. There were 10 shots of Tequila lined up in front of them. She looked over at Sara who was wrapped lovingly in Tristan's arms as they both had small smiles on their faces looking down at the people in the ballroom. She had been thinking about what to say about the couple and seeing them in their own happy bubble made her know what to say exactly. She glanced at Logan who seemed to be deep in thought, she wondered what he was thinking about and when he glanced up at her she looked away quickly with a small blush and that was when she saw Paris walk into the ballroom with her parents. Suddenly, everyone around her seemed to stiffen.

"Enemy spotted" Finn whispered and everyone looked at him. "What? We were all thinking it"

Everyone chuckled at Finn's antics and let out a breath as Sara's mother got up onto the stage with her husband and Tristans parents.

"It's time" Sara whispered as everyone nodded and took one last shot as did everyone else and Tristan's mother started to speak.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming to celebrate with our two families this evening. We are very excited for the activities for tonight and without further ado, may we introduce the wedding party"

That was the signal for the Bridal party and the Groomsmen to make their entrances, led by Logan and Stephanie. The eight took their seats at the table on the stage and Logan and Stephanie walked towards Diane.

"Thank you Diane" Logan said with a smile and took the microphone from her. "Good evening everyone, my name is Logan Huntzberger and I am the Best man and the beautiful lady in red to the left of me is Stephanie Vanderbilt, the Maid of Honor and we will be your MC's for the evening."

"Now we would like to introduce you to the couple of the hour, I've known one of them since 5th grade and she has come to be someone I would consider as a sister and I've known the other one since we were in diapers, and he's like the annoying big brother I never had" Stephanie said and was about to continue but Finn interrupted her.

"Steph, are the other three older brothers you have not annoying enough for you?" he yelled.

"Older brothers? With the amount of trouble I bail you three out of, you guys are more like my younger brothers" she bit back and the crowd chuckled, most of them used to the group's antics.

Logan cleared his throat, "So without further ado, let me introduce you to the man and woman of the hour, my childhood friend, Sara Sofia Simmons and her fiance, Tristan Janlen Dugrey"

Sara and Tristan made their way down the stairs with their society smiles plastered nicely onto their faces, thanking those who congratulated them on their engagement as they walked towards the stage.

Tristan helped Sara onto the stage first before climbing up himself and shook hands with Logan and hugged Steph while Sara did the same except she hugged both of them tightly.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate this very special evening with us tonight" Tristan said into the mic, "My fiance Sara and I are very excited for the festivities to begin and thank you again for coming" he wrapped his arm around Sara and went to sit in their designated seats on the stage.

"Okay," Logan said looking down at his cards and looked at Steph, "So normally the best man and the maid of honor are supposed to represent the bride and groom respectively and we were given these cue cards to work off of tonight" he showed the crowd his small stack of cards, "BUT, Steph and I have decided to change it up a bit. "

"Because I've known Tristan for as long as Logan has known Sara, we've decided that we will be representing the other person respectively. Plus there are more embarrassing stories to tell" Steph explained turning back to look at Sara and Tristan with a grin and the two visibly gulped.

"Now we will introduce the the wedding party. The mic will be passed to each person and they will share one memory about the couple or person. Starting with me" Logan said and grinned at Sara and she glared at him, "Once again, my name is Logan Huntzberger, I've known Sara since she was old enough to throw jello at my face from across the dining room table"

Everyone in the room laughed and Sara blushed and shook her head.

"Because we are family friends, I had the opportunity to watch my bestfriend grow up from the little blonde haired girl with pigtails who threw cupcakes and various food items at me to the beautiful woman she is today but instead of throwing cupcakes at me, she throws them at my car" Logan deadpanned and the crowd erupted in more laughter. "To sum it all up" he turned to look at her, "Sara, we've been best friends for the last twenty plus years and we've been through so much and now you're getting married and I hope even though another blonde has taken my spot"

Tristan laughed while Sara was near to tears.

"I hope the friendship that we have will last many life times cause I have no idea what would happen if I didn't have you kicking my butt into gear all the time" he paused and looked at Tristan, "Tristan, you damn better treat her well and hopefully you don't piss her off enough for her to throw cupcakes at you or your car"

By then, most of the girls were in tears and Sara's tears were streaming down her face as she got up to hug Logan tightly who in turn hugged her back just at tightly, showing people around them how close their bond really was, and that the twenty years of friendship the two held was unbreakable.

Few people knew of how strong the Huntzberger and Simmons family ties were. Mitchum Huntzberger and Daniel Simmons had grown up together going to the same boarding school and then Yale. Shira was already pregnant with Honor when she and Mitchum got married and two years later, they had Logan and around the same time, Annette had Sara and the two were instantly thrown together.

Logan and Sara went to the same private schools growing up and the two were considered to be inseparable. Where there was Logan, Sara was probably somewhere nearby. When Logan got into trouble, Sara wouldn't be far behind to bail him out of it. When a guy hit on Sara, Logan wouldn't be far behind to scare him off. Up until middle school, it was them against the world. Then they met Stephanie, Colin and Finn and the five of them took Hartford by storm.

By the time high school rolled around, Sara had opted to study abroad in Europe while Logan was tossed from school to school by Mitchum. The two made a pact and promise that no matter what happens, no matter where they ended up, they would spend senior year together at Zuckerberg. By the time he was in the tenth grade and without Sara to keep him in line, he had been almost kicked out of all the boarding schools on the Eastern seaboard and was almost halfway through the boarding schools in Europe.

Sara spent high school with Stephanie in France and in the tenth grade they transferred to Zuckerberg and waited for the three stooges to join them senior year. They were straight A students, who studied a lot but at the same time, knew how to have fun. They were the Belle's of the school but unfortunately, for the guys, the two opted to stay single throughout high school.

When senior year came, the five were reunited and this time, the boys were causing havoc at Zuckerberg but instead of getting kicked out, they had Steph and Sara to keep them in line. Rumors flared that once Logan and Sara graduated, they would be Yale bound and their parents would arrange for them to be wed.

But those rumors were crushed by Daniel and Annette Simmons who announced that once Sara was done with school, she would slowly be taking over the reigns for their Hotel and Resort chains and that very summer, Sara had come home with not only Logan but with Tristan Dugrey as well and marriage rumors between the Huntzbergers and Simmons were put to rest.

"You're the greatest friend in the world" Sara whispered into as the two hugged.

Logan smiled one of his rare genuine smiles normally reserved for those who he was close to. "Right back at ya Simmons"

Sara pulled back and took her seat next to Tristan again, her eyes slightly red from the tears.

Stephanies story about Tristan was a lot funnier, being cousins, Stephanie had witnessed more of Tristan's less finer but embarrassing points in life. Like when he was trying to teach himself how to go to the bathroom and even as far as how he embarrassed himself in front of Sara by serenading her outside her dorm room window and he had ended up with a cupcake to the face.

Finn, Colin and Austin all went and told their memories, so far, Tristan's face was a red as a cherry with all the stories, especially Austin's who had known Tristan from military school. When it was the girls turn, Rosemary had talked about Sara and how great of a friend she was but also talked about how wild she got at the club and a few of the meetings the had with the group but when it came to Louise and Rory, the two shared stories of Tristan in high school as well as the Tristan now.

"So I've had the opportunity to know Tristan back when he was known as Hartford's delinquent-" Louise started.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled from behind her.

"We all expected him follow in his father's footsteps, go to Harvard, study law and eventually take over the family business. But obviously, when it comes to Tristan Dugrey, nothing EVER goes as planned" Louise said smirking at Tristan who mock glared at her.

"In the middle of Junior year he got shipped out to Military school and Chilton lost their king and everyone thought that he had gone to become the King of military school. It wasn't till a year later good friend of mine Sara Simmons emailed me, asking for all the gossip I had on Tristan. What came as a shock to me was that she said that he had transferred to Zugerberg and wanted to know what she was getting herself into since he would bug her endlessly to go out with him" she looked at Sara, "Well, I guess all the information I had for you was worth it because look at you now, sporting that ring on your finger" she winked and Sara laughed. "I'm really happy that the two of you found one another and I'm extremely happy that because of you Tristan, Sara and I had the opportunity to become closer than ever"

Tristan and Sara looked at Louise with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you" Sara mouthed to her and Louise smiled handing the mic to Rory.

She looked at Logan briefly who gave her an encouraging smile but she quickly turned away. She looked at the people in the room and connected eyes with none other than Paris Gellar. Paris was glaring at her from her spot with her parents and Rory visibly gulped.

"My name is Rory Gilmore-Hayden" Rory said introducing herself , "I haven't gotten the opportunity to know Sara for a while, in fact, I just met her two weeks ago not long after she and Tristan got engaged." she paused, " Tristan on the other hand, I've known since he dubbed me Chiltons Mary" she deadpanned.

Sara burst out laughing the statement but quickly composed herself and yelled out "Seems like blonde men have a thing for giving you nicknames"

Rory blushed, Tristan chuckled and Logan glared at Sara.

"Anyways, my first impressions of Tristan weren't that great and he made my high school life hell but the moment started warming up to him, he left for military school. Who knew that eight years later, I would run into him again and this time with a fiance who's almost as big of a coffee addict as me!" she said excitedly and the crowd laughed. "Now, Sara, I can't promise coffee cake for your wedding because your mother and soon to be mother in-law would be appalled, BUT! I can promise you that when you go try cakes, we will ask for the coffee cake and try them and secretly have one made into the layers and Tristan, its hard to believe, but I'm happy you grew up"

Rory was the last one to speak and after the hugs from Sara and Tristan, Logan took the mic back.

"Well, weren't those some tearful speeches" Logan said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye and laughed. "Now, I know you're all hungry and I can see the servers with trays filled with plates lining up by the kitchen so if everyone could take their seats, dinner is served" he walked off the stage and joined the wedding party at their designated table.

The order went, Tristan, Sara, Rory, Louise, Stephanie Rosemary, Finn, Colin, Austin and then Logan. Not long after the dishes were brought out, Finn had caught Paris walking over to their table.

"Psst, intruder alert" he whispered to Colin who looked up and then nudged Logan who inwardly groaned.

"Logan!" Paris said coming up to him bending down to kiss his cheek since he didn't stand up. She looked around the table, "Where's my seat?"

"This is the wedding party table Paris," Louise said attitude, "You have a seat over there with your parents" she pointed to a table where Paris's parents sat.

"But I'm Logan's girlfriend, I should have a spot at your table" Paris said, "Excuse me! Can we get an extra seat over here?" she yelled at a waiter who was walking by.

"Like Louise said Paris, this is the wedding party table, and you are not part of the wedding party" Stephanie said, "Logan, control your girlfriend" she said looking at him with a glare.

Logan sighed and inwardly rolled his eyes, "Paris, there's no room to add a seat. The seating arrangements were made so that the wedding party would sit together and every other table was to hold only eight seats" he said looking up at his girlfriend and realized she was glaring hard at Rory.

"So tell Rory to leave" Paris said through her teeth, her fist clenched. She was starting to get agitated and no one liked an agitated Paris.

"She's a bridesmaid Paris, go back to your table." Logan said shaking his head, everyone at the table was watching at this point and Sara gave him a look that if he doesnt do something soon, she would.

"Logan" Paris warned, her face getting red, "Tell her to leave or I will"

"Oh my god Paris, stop acting like a stuck up pretentious bitch of a controlling girlfriend and go back to your table. Don't cause a scene" Louise said, she was getting annoyed and glanced at Rory who was looking at down at her plate, she wondered what was going on in her friend's mind.

"Paris, go back to your table. People are starting to notice" Logan tried again, at this point the tables around them were watching the scene.

Sara shook her head, she was mad. "I warned you Huntz" she muttered and looked at Paris, "Do you need to be removed from the premises Gellar? You're killing the mood of MY engagement party" she said sharply in her society voice.

"I want to sit with my boyfriend Simmons, tell your little bridesmaid to leave" Paris shot back at her.

Tristan sat back along with Colin and Finn, who were smirking at the situation but at the same time keeping an eye on Paris incase she attacked Sara or anyone at the table and they also knew that Sara could hold her own. Logan watched Sara warily, hoping to god that Paris wouldn't trigger her and Rosemary, Louise and Stephanie continued to glare at Paris as Rory just continued to look down at her plate.

"Once again, this is the wedding party table, you are not part of the wedding party" she held up her hand as Paris was about to interrupt and Tristan had an arm wrapped around her shoulder to keep her from standing, "Yes I am totally aware of your interest but unfortunately I already chose my wedding party and just because you're my best friends girlfriend, that doesn't give you special treatment in my book. Now before I cause a scene and have you removed from the premises, I would advise you to go back to your table and stay there" her voice was firm but quiet.

Paris's glare towards Sara intensified and if looks could kill, Sara would be a goner. She then looked at Logan who was shaking his head.

"Do something" she whispered between clenched teeth.

Logan let out a sigh he was tired already and he also knew that Sara would give him hell later on tonight because Paris did the one thing that she wasn't supposed to do, "What do you want me to do? You're the one that's coming here and causing a scene, just go back to your table before Tristan or Sara's parents come to see what's going on." he said and saw that he was right, Sara's mother was making her way to the table right now. "Shit" he muttered.

"Hello everyone, are you enjoying your night?" Annette asked the people at the table, her face was pleasant, a small smile on her face but she carried an air around her that demanded respect.

"Hi Mom" "Hello Mrs. Simmons" "Hi Mom two" everyone said at the same time.

Annette smiled at how everyone but Rory, Rosemary and Logan's girlfriend called her mom. "Ah Finn, my long lost exotic son!" she said excitedly going up to him and embracing him. She had noticed the air around the table was tense so she tried to loosen it up a bit. She was good like that, and she knew how to get out of tense situations like a pro.

"Pfft favorite" Colin nudged Logan's arm while he whispered behind his hand and Logan only smirked.

"But mom, you've known me the longest!" Logan whined, "I thought I was your favorite"

"Yes and because I've known you the longest, I'm allowed to hold the fact that when you were two, you came up to me and your mother with a few of Sara's hair clips in your hair and by a few I mean at least six over your head and yes, I do have pictures" Annette said with a smirk,

She always loved embarrassing her daughter and her friends but because she knew Logan the longest, she had more things on him than anyone else in the group.

Sara looked at her mother in shock, "And you've never shown me!? This could've been major blackmail on my part!"

Annette smirked at her, "Shira and I waiting for the perfect opportunity myself, but if not, we'll just put it on the slide show when Logan gets married"

The table laughed while Logan crossed his arms and pouted, his face as red as a tomato.

"Now what seem's to be the problem here?" she asked looking around and eyed the only other standing person.

"Paris demanded we add a seat to our table because she doesn't want to leave Logan alone" Louise said bluntly.

"Oh you're one to fire shots" Paris bit at her.

"Ms. Gellar" Annette's voice rang clear, "Please lower your voice, this is a society function after all, has your mother taught you nothing on proper manners?"

The whole table froze as Annette reprimanded Paris. Annette Simmons was not someone that one should ever cross.

Paris was about to argue back at her, no one talked to her like that, not even her own mother. She stood there with her fist clenched, seething mad at the woman standing in front of her. Why was it so hard for people to see that all she wanted to do was to be with her boyfriend? And she wanted to make sure Rory Gilmore didn't try to make a move on him. He was hers now, not Rory Gilmores. Her non-existent rant was cut off by Tristan.

"Paris," he looked her dead in the eye. He had been quiet most of the time observing, it's what he did best. Whenever there was an uncomfortable situation, Tristan seemed to be one of the few that was able to keep his emotions in check, that was all due to his one year in military school of course. But when he felt the need to step in, everyone knew that it was serious.

"You're ruining a perfectly good night of celebration. Our families have been friends for more than three generations, you don't want to sever those ties do you?" he asked his voice was firm and meant business. He was serious, he saw how upset his fiance was getting despite her calm composure.

Paris looked at him, she was shocked. Sure she and Tristan weren't BEST friends but they did look out for each other and their mothers got together for tea regularly and Tristan's family firm represented Gellar Pharmaceuticals.

Everyone looked between the two, Annette was still there observing, she made eye contact with Tristan's mom who was watching from her table and was about to go get up but Annette shook her head. She knew that Tristan would have it under control.

"You wouldn't" Paris said to Tristan, her body stiff and shaking. "Our families wouldn't allow it"

Tristan raised his eyebrow, "Try me." he challenged her.

Paris remained silent, Tristan had laid it all out on the table with those two words. Tristan could potentially pull all representation from her father's Pharmaceutical Company.. Even though he technically wasn't with the family firm, he did take a minor in law and did some paralegal work for the family firm and for his twenty first birthday, his father had given him some shares so he was able to have some say. It was his father's way of saying " _I'm proud of you for not screwing up after military school"_

When Paris didn't respond Tristan continued, "Go back to your table, stop causing a scene, my mother and Annette worked hard on this event and you're just being a nuisance to everyone." his words were cold.

Rory watched the scene, as it played out. She wasn't ready to confront Paris just yet. Even though Sara was holding her hand under the table to reassure her that she and Tristan would take care of whatever happened. She was shocked when Paris demanded that she leave the table so she could sit with Logan but when even more shocked when Logan told his own girlfriend off. They were together for about a year from what she heard and Rory assumed that things had been going good. But she second guessed herself when Logan couldn't even look at Paris but instead, he was looking at her, with concerned eyes. She offered him a small smile but shook off the warm feeling in her stomach for now. It wasn't the time to dwell on old feelings.

Paris continued to stare at Tristan who was holding his ground. He was dead serious. She looked at Logan who was staring a Rory and anger bubbled inside of her but she there was nothing she could do. She bent down to Logan's ear and whispered, "You are in so much trouble. We'll talk about this later"

Logan rolled his eyes, he made a decision during the confrontation. He was going to end it with Paris, very soon. He couldn't shake off the impact that Rory's one small smile had on him and he knew that he still loved her. Now he had to fight to get her back.

Realizing that Logan was ignoring her, Paris stormed off, pushing some innocent waiter carrying a tray of champagne into a wall.

When she was gone, everyone at the table visibly relaxed. Annette had gone back to her table and let her husband and Tristan's parents know what had happened and the ten at the wedding table let out breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Well thank god that's over…" Finn said downing his glass of champagne and signaling for a server to bring more over.

"You know what Finn?" Rory said speaking for the first time as she started off into space. "I have a feeling that this was only the beginning."

Oh gosh, what does Rory mean by that? Anyway's guys, this is it! Thank you again for being the motivation to why I write this story and if you haven't already, remember to R&R!

-AJN


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back! Sorry for this late chapter guys! I had a lot of fun writing this and it's actually been kind of sitting on my desktop for the longest time because of my work schedule. Also, I'm in the midst of writing another Rogan which should be coming out sometime next year. But Christmas is just around the corner, and working as an Admin means that I'll be dealing with Christmas parties and gifts for work so I'll be writing during the times I get to sit down and enjoy a cup of coffee, or when my brain needs a break. I DO have Chapter 6 done but I'll be posting that sometime next week after this weekend of Christmas parties. So look out for that!

For now, enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be the last chapter at the engagement party (yes I know, I've been dragging) and a bit into New York.

Thank you to all my reviewers and subscribers for reading and if you're new, welcome!

* * *

After the whole Paris incident, the party continued on and everyone was enjoying themselves. Dinner was done and everyone was mingling, people were coming up to the couple and offering their congratulations.

Paris had kept her distance throughout dessert but now that everyone was walking around and chatting, she took this as her chance to go up to the group once again but she would change her tactics this time.

"Hello everyone" she said latching onto Logan's arm tightly, showing her possessiveness. She was going to play nice for now.

Everyone in the group exchanged a look, they had been discussing what had happened during the dinner portion and were slowly bracing themselves for the rest of the night and were huddled in the corner of the room. Rory was right, it was only the beginning.

"Paris" Colin said nodding at her and taking a sip of his scotch. He would need another soon.

"So when are we all getting out of here? You know the sub party?" she asked looking at everyone. The girl's had their society faces on and the men looked disinterested.

"We actually won't be forming one" Stephanie said. ' _Plus you wouldn't be invited in the first place'_ She thought to herself.

"Ah there you are!" Tristan's mother's voice rang through the group. "Why are you all hiding here? Tristan, Sara, the guests are here for you! Get out there and mingle!"

"We were just resting our stomachs after dessert mother" Tristan said smoothly, "We'll make our rounds soon"

Diane Dugrey nodded and observed the group, they all seemed to be tense which was not what this party was for, it was to celebrate the engagement of his son and future daughter in-law, she scanned the group and realized why the air was so tense. She looked at Logan and he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but with that Gellar girl. She didn't understand why Logan didn't just end it with the girl already. Everyone in society except her mother could see that the two did not belong together and it was obvious that the Gellar girl had issues.

Once Diane had left, Tristan formulated a plan.

"Okay guys, let's do this, quick and painless" Tristan said, "Sara and I will make our rounds with Logan and Stephanie. I'm sure the rest of you guys have to greet your parents and grandparents as well so let's make our rounds and leave"

"Colin it's your turn to be in charge of Finn" Logan said struggling to get his arm out of Paris' vice grip.

Colin groaned.

Austin patted Colin's shoulder. "Don't worry bud, Rosemary and I will give you a hand"

"Keep him out of my fathers liquor stash if you know what's good for you" Tristan said pointedly.

The boy's saluted and wandered off.

"Rory, I see your your mother over there motioning for us to join her and Luke" Louise said looking across the room. "Let's go greet them" she looped her arm through Rory's. With Paris here, there was no way in hell she was going to leave her alone today.

Rory nodded giving a thankful look to Louise and the two made their way across the room.

That just left Logan, Steph, Sara, Tristan and Paris.

"I say we start with the Huntzbergers, hit the Simmons and Dugreys, make quick rounds to those that we know our parent's want us to talk to and that should bring us to the end of the party" Sara said.

"Or...we could hit two at the same time" Logan suggested taking gulping his scotch down and grabbing a glass of champagne from a waiter passing by along with two more for Sara and Steph, "They're standing together right now"

"Logan and I have to go see my parents so we'll see you there" Paris said starting to walk off but Logan held his place.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said looking at Paris and shook her off before turning to Sara, Steph and Tristan. "Let's go see our parents Sara"

"Logan" Paris said in a warning voice.

"No" he said before walking over to his parents.

"You shouldn't try to control him" Sara said, "Controlling Huntzberger men only push them away" she smirked at Paris before being guided off by Tristan.

Paris stood there for a moment trying to process what happened. She followed them, glaring at Sara's back the whole time but her face changed when she saw the Huntzbergers, she had to put on a good face for them so they would accept her. She knew that Shira didn't think that Rory Gilmore was good enough for the family, but Paris had come from a better background so she had a feeling her stakes at acceptance were higher.

The group greeted Sara and Logan's parents with the respective "Hi Mom" "Hi Dad" "Annette, Daniel, Mitchum, Shira" and kisses on the cheeks and handshakes for the men.

"So Sara, Daniel tells me that the deal in Japan was a complete success" Mitchum said. "It looks like we're doing a double celebration"

Sara nodded with a large smile on her face, "Yup, the lands clear and ready to go. All we have to do is go ahead and execute what we've been working on for the last year and a half. Tristan has the blueprints drawn up already so I can see the work starting more or less after our wedding"

"What about your honeymoon dear?" Shira asked, "I'm sure you and Tristan would want to get away for a while after the wedding"

"We were thinking Japan" Tristan said, "That way, we travel but at the same time, Sara and I can overlook the project. We have a good team, The Dugrey and McRae law firm's will start drawing up contracts, we've hired the best construction team in Japan and I'll be flying there later this month to go over the blueprints with them"

The elders nodded in approval, "Looks like you guys have this all figured out then. I'm proud of you two" Daniel patted his future son-in law on the shoulder..

"Who will be covering the media portion?" Daniel asked, this was not something that they discussed yet but he wanted to see if his daughter had an answer.

"Huntzberger Publishing will have exclusive rights of course" Sara answered, "They'll be able to get the first in when we start construction and of course the exclusive interviews. We were thinking of asking Mitchum to choose his best reporter to cover the development, but obviously our first choice was to ask Logan"

"But because of his connections with Sara, we thought it would be a little bias" Tristan finished his fiance's sentence.

"Bias is bad" Annette said.

"Bias is really bad" Daniel agreed. "What do you think Mitchum?"

Mitchum thought for a moment and looked at Logan, and noticed that Paris girl standing next to him. He knew that the two were dating but he also knew that Logan had been spending more and more time at the office since they had started dating. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he missed the Gilmore girl his son had dated previously. She was a much better match for him regardless of what Shira said and he knew that the two completed each other.

"What about Rory Gilmore?" Mitchum suggested and he saw Paris tense but Logan's face looked as if he were considering it. "She works for a paper that we just acquired not too long ago, I've been reading her stories, she would be a good fit"

"Rory Gilmore? Wasn't she an editor of the Yale Daily News?" Daniel asked.

Mitchum nodded.

"I think she would be a good fit too" Stephanie said adding her input. "She could work with Logan on it"

"That doesn't sound too bad" Sara said agreeing, "If we get Rory to help write the articles, and Logan be our social media person, it would save us a lot of money and time and effort into finding the right person. Of course, that's only if you agree Logan" she turned to look at her best friend who was giving her a confused look.

Logan felt Paris's nails dig into his arm through his sit and he tried his hardest to discreetly shake her off but to no success. He looked at Sara when she mentioned his name and realized what she was doing. She was giving him an in with Rory and an out with Paris. Suddenly he was eager, but he didn't want to seem like it.

"What's in it for me?" he asked.

"You get to spend the next two years working with me!" Sara said laughing and the elders joined in while Logan pretend to groan

"Oh come on Logan, you and Sara were inseparable when you two were children" Annette said, "I remember when you were two, Shira and I put you down to nap in the same room but in different bed's cause Sara had a cold, and ten minutes later we heard a noise and it was Logan trying to climb into Sara's crib with an extra blanket and his stuffed animal."

"What about that time when Logan was grounded but Sara also had the flu? Daniel caught him climbing the tree next to Sara's window with a backpack full of snacks, medicine, movies and a big thermos of hot chocolate" Shira said laughing.

"You were always there for me when I was sick" Sara said joining in the laughter.

"Oh yea, laugh now. I take care of you when you're sick and this how you repay me" Logan said mock glaring at his best friend who only laughed harder.

"Oh" Annette said, "It wasn't always when Sara was sick" she smirked and shared a look with Shira.

"Uh oh" Logan and Sara muttered at the same time.

"What about the time Sara first got her period?" Shira asked smirking.

Sara and Logan looked at her, mouths agape.

"No way" Sara and Logan muttered together again.

"They wouldn't" Logan said but Sara gulped.

"They are" she said, her arm tightening around Tristan's.

Steph and Tristan looked at them weirdly.

"Remember that one spring break where we left Logan and Sara on their own at the Cape for one day while the four of us went golfing for the day?" Annette asked Shira.

"And Sara called us panicking that she was going to die because she wouldn't stop bleeding?" Shira responded to her friend.

"I was twelve!" Sara argued.

"We were in the middle of hole 5 and Shira and I were going to rush back but Mitchum said" Annette started but Mitchum finished for her.

"Logan's with her, they'll be fine and what happened?" Mitchum started laughing thinking of the memory.

"What happened Mr. Huntzberger?" Tristan asked. "Sara never told us this story before."

"There was a reason" Sara grumbled looking at her fiance and shook her head.

"When we got back from the golf game, we found Logan and Sara in Sara's bedroom with almost every pad and tampon imaginable." Mitchum answered Tristan's question.

This cracked the whole group up, while Logan and Sara were both red in the face and thinking about ways to kill their parents.

Shira, who was leaning on Mitchum for support with tears coming out of her eyes managed to catch her breath, "Apparently, Sara had sent Logan to get her "supplies" and what Logan did was go to the pharmacy, and told the pharmacist that his best friend was having her period so the old man sent him home with two bags for of feminine supplies AND a bag full chocolate and junk food"

"I thought they didn't know about that part" Sara muttered to Logan.

"The only reason we knew this had happened was because Logan used Mitchum's credit card at the time and Mitchum saw that about $50 was spent on feminine products alone along with another $50 on other goods" Shira said.

"That's why whenever I asked if you had a pad during middle school you'd throw a box at me" Steph said coming to realization and burst out laughing harder.

"Yea, yea laugh it up now" Sara and Logan once again said at the same time which slightly freaked everyone, including Paris out.

Paris, who was tired of being ignored by Logan's side had saw that Mitchum made eye contact with her earlier but other than that, no visible signs of acknowledgement had been made. She wanted to say something but she was in front of the Huntzbergers and she wanted to make a good impression on them.

"So any plans after the engagement party?" Daniel asked the group.

Logan, Stephanie, Tristan and Sara exchanged a look, "Well, we were thinking about going to New York for the weekend" Tristan said.

"So we can celebrate" Sara agreed nodding.

"That sound's like a fabulous idea!" Annette said, "and you guys can go look at wedding dresses while you're there too!"

"Well, I wouldn't want to do that without Honor…" Sara started.

"I'll be there" a voice said coming out of nowhere.

"Honor" Logan and Sara greeted at the same time yet again and the people around them; minus the parents who were used to this, were getting really scared at this point.

"Okay I know you two were best friend's since diaper days but keep the freaky twin thing to a down low. You guy's have been doing that since you two could talk and if it wasn't that, it'd be finishing each other's sentences" Honor said going to hug everyone except Paris who she just nodded at with her society face, she really didn't like Paris and the fact that she was dating her brother, made her not like her more.

"Hey, we don't do it" Sara started.

"All the time" Logan added.

"Just you know, when we feel like" Sara continued.

"Scaring the people around us" Logan finished with a grin

"I rest my case" Honor said raising her hands in surrender.

The group laughed at Honor's bluntless.

"Where have you been?" Shira asked.

"Oh, I was late" Honor said sheepishly, "Then I was cornered by Mrs. Gellar asking what I thought about pink roses at her and Logan's wedding."

Logan sucked in a quick breath.

Paris smiled. "What did you say Honor?" she asked making herself known but was still ignored.

"I told her that she shouldn't be thinking that far into the future yet and walked away." Honor said with a side glance to Paris who scowled.

"Good on your Honor" Shira praised. She thought that Giselle Gellar was a crazy woman and her daughter, London? Berlin? Something like that. She had heard of the stunt she had tried to pull earlier in the night and she was also acutely aware of her desire to marry her son. Over her dead body! She was even worse than that Gilmore girl who Logan dated during his college years. That was never going to happen and she was going to make it clear to Giselle Gellar tonight. But for now, she would focus on her best friend's daughter engagement party and enjoy being around her friends and children. "So Honor's going to be helping you plan the wedding Sara?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want to ask anyone else" Sara said linking arms with Honor.

"And we'll make it the wedding of the year" Honor said smiling at Sara. "And don't you worry mothers, we'll show Hartford that the daughters of two prominent party planners can do"

"We wouldn't ask for anything less" Annette said and she noticed someone trying to get the group's attention. "Oh looks like Diane's trying to get your attention with Giselle Gellar and Emily Gilmore, you should head over there,"

The group nodded, Paris was scowling at the fact that Honor didn't seem to approve of her relationship with her brother. But then again, a lot of people were against their relationship but she didn't care. She was sure Logan wouldn't leave her. She looked over at her mother standing with Diane Dugrey and saw it was the perfect opportunity to drop some hints to Logan with her mother's help.

"Make sure you guys say goodnight before you leave" Mitchum said looking at Logan and Sara pointedly who were known to duck out of events without notice.

"Yes sir" Logan and Sara said together and walked away.

Logan had detached himself from Paris and had put himself between Sara and Honor instead and the three were discussing plans for New York and Tristan and Stephanie were talking about the work that he would be doing soon for the Simmons Hotel. That made Paris trail behind them, trying to get Logan's arm but to no success, which made her angrier.

"Last group and we're out of here" Sara muttered to Tristan who nodded.

"I'll signal to Finn and Colin to have the getaway vehicle ready" Logan said making eye contact with Colin across the room who nodded and went to look for Finn who had ended up somewhere probably in the Dugrey's liquor cabinet. He noticed that Louise and Rory were with Lorelai and Luke, and laughing at something Lorelai had said. He was planning to use New York as an excuse to talk to Rory and with the offer that Sara had put out, he hoped that Rory would agree.

The group were constantly stopped by other people in the room, offering their congratulations and some people asked when the wedding was to which Honor replied.

"We're thinking about a Spring or Winter wedding but the date isn't set yet"

Tristan's genuine face was switched to his society face the moment they were within a meter of Giselle Gellar and Emily Gilmore. Don't get him wrong, he thought Emily Gilmore was wonderful woman and well respected in Hartford society but other than that, he knew that Rory had a rough relationship with her ever since she and Logan had split. Emily had blamed her only granddaughter for not accepting the young Huntzbergers proposal and he knew that Rory had cut her out of her life.

Paris smiled as they approached her mother and shoved Sara aside to grab his arm.

"Mother" she said with an oh so sweet grin.

* * *

That is it for today! I need to catch up on my Matt Czurchy interviews and finishing The Good Wife (did anyone else freak watching episode 1 of the Revival?) but after that, I'll be dedicated to writing during my free time and eventually, I'll be trying to post a lot more often then normal... I just have this habit of posting big chapters haha.

Thanks for reading guys!

-AJN


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys! So... as you have seen, I haven't posted anything since my last chapter. Reason being, December has been way too busy for me at work (life of a legal assistant) and it seem's that the most new clients tend to pop up during the Holiday's...So, I figured that if I rushed to post new chapters, I wouldn't be happy with the content and the story would eventually go downhill and obviously I don't want that. So what's happening right now, I'm writing during my free time and will be back to my writing schedule starting sometime in the New Year and hopefully I'll be able to post regularly by then.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and subscribed to "What is Love?" this story wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys! I promise that some good content will be coming soon.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays guys!

-AJN


	7. Chapter 6

_HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! This chapter is finally up and safe to say, I'm back on a writing schedule. I hope everyone had an awesome holiday and a crazy start to the New Year. Unfortunately for me, Christmas day to New Years Day I was stuck with a really high fever and pretty much slept my days away. Now that everything's settled (I hope) at work, I can finally focus this story and a few other projects I have under my sleeve._

Thank you all who have followed and reviewed my story, reading the reviews is what gives me the energy to continue this story. This chapter was going through constant review while I was in and out going between appointments and such and finally I can say I put up something I'm proud of. I'll be posting every week between W-Sat.

Thank you again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I promise you guys, Rogan action coming soon!

* * *

 _(Recap)_

 _Logan had detached himself from Paris and had put himself between Sara and Honor instead and the three were discussing plans for New York and Tristan and Stephanie were talking about the work that he would be doing soon for the Simmons Hotel. That made Paris trail behind them, trying to get Logan's arm but to no success, which made her angrier._

" _Last group and we're out of here" Sara muttered to Tristan who nodded._

" _I'll signal to Finn and Colin to have the getaway vehicle ready" Logan said making eye contact with Colin across the room who nodded and went to look for Finn who had ended up somewhere probably in the Dugrey's liquor cabinet. He noticed that Louise and Rory were with Lorelai and Luke, and laughing at something Lorelai had said. He was planning to use New York as an excuse to talk to Rory and with the offer that Sara had put out, he hoped that Rory would agree._

 _The group were constantly stopped by other people in the room, offering their congratulations and some people asked when the wedding was to which Honor replied._

" _We're thinking about a Spring or Winter wedding but the date isn't set yet"_

 _Tristan's genuine face was switched to his society face the moment they were within a meter of Giselle Gellar and Emily Gilmore. Don't get him wrong, he thought Emily Gilmore was wonderful woman and well respected in Hartford society but other than that, he knew that Rory had a rough relationship with her ever since she and Logan had split. Emily had blamed her only granddaughter for not accepting the young Huntzbergers proposal and he knew that Rory had cut her out of her life._

 _Paris smiled as they approached her mother and shoved Sara aside to grab his arm._

" _Mother" she said with an oh so sweet grin._

Sara was annoyed, no annoyed was an understatement. Sara was mad. Paris shoved her aside causing her to trip, thank god for Tristan having a strong hold on her. But Giselle Gellar actually had the audacity to tell her that she should have Paris part of her wedding because she was dating Logan. She was on her last straw with the Gellars.

"With all due respect Mrs. Gellar" Logan said after watching Sara for a moment and decided to speak before Sara's sharp tongue made noise.

"Oh Logan, you know it's Giselle to you" she said giggling, "After all, we will be related soon"

Logan's eyes widened, "Excuse me?"

"You mean you haven't asked Paris yet?" Emily asked shocked, "But didn't you get the ring already? Oh you probably don't want to outshine Sara and Tristan, that's what it is right?"

Paris looked at Logan expectantly, "What are they talking about Logan?" she asked pretending not to know what the adults were referring to. She knew her mom and Emily would help her out.

Sara, Tristan, Stephanie, Honor and Diane rolled their eyes.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about" Logan answered shaking his head.

"Oh but didn't you go buy a ring the other day? Ginny said she saw you at the jewelers in Hartford." Emily said.

"Yes and Ginny never tells a lie" Giselle agreed.

"Isn't Ginny also Mrs. Gellar's neice?" Sara whispered to Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded, " She was the girl who cried wolf when we were at Bourdeux"

"Ah…" Sara said, "Interesting...should we burst their bubble?"

Stephanie shook her head, "Nah, watching Logan get agitated is fun" she giggled.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Honor asked moving Tristan to the side.

"Ginny Gellar" Stephanie replied.

"Ah…" Honor nodded and continued to watch her brother try to convince Emily and Giselle that he had no intentions of marrying Paris at all.

"With all due respect Mrs. Gellar and Mrs. Gilmore, I was at a jewelry store a few days ago, but it was for a totally different reason." Logan said.

"Was it to pick out a promise ring then?" Giselle asked. "Oh Paris, maybe he wants to wait!"

"Or maybe he couldn't find the perfect ring there and has to go look else where?" Emily suggested and the two woman squealed while Paris smiled brightly. Things were going perfectly.

"What kind of person talks about this stuff in front of company?" Honor muttered to Stephanie.

"Delusional people" Stephanie muttered back, "I think we should make our escape soon. Logan's face is turning a shade of red I've never seen before"

"I got the signal from Colin, the limo's waiting out front, so when we're ready we can go." Sara said and looked at Honor, "Hey wasn't your mom supposed to set Mrs. Gellar straight?"

"Yea, she'll probably cause a scene once we leave…" Honor said looking at her mom who was watching the whole scene with Mitchum, Daniel. Now, her face was a shade of red she had never seen before.

(With the Huntzbergers and Simmons)

"What does that woman think she's doing?" Shira asked fuming. She had witnessed the whole scene but was not close enough to hear what was going on. "A Gellar" she spat the name out as if it was poison, "Is not fit to be a Huntzberger"

"Didn't you say that about the Gilmore girl too?" Mitchum asked smirking while sharing a look with Daniel.

"W-why yes. But a Gilmore is much better than a Gellar! The Gellars are crazy!" Shira said, "Oooo I'm going to set that woman straight!" she said marching off towards Giselle.

"I'll go with her" Annette said looking at the two men with a knowing look in her eye, "Emily Gilmore is there and that woman is more stuck up than Shira is at the DAR" she smirked and walked off following Shira through the crowd.

Mitchum and Daniel watched as their wives disappeared in the crowd.

"You know, it's hard to believe that those two aren't best friends" Mitchum said. "They pretty much think the same. The only difference is that Annette prefers to work and plan events while Shira is strictly a housewife"

" Hey, if we had it our way, Logan and Sara would be married by now. But Shira and Annette wanted two different things, plus I'm gaining an architect as a son instead of a newspaper mogul" Daniel said grinning.

Mitchum rolled his eyes, "You know, as down to earth as you say you are, you really know how to benefit using your family members or in this case, soon to be son"

Daniel shrugged, "Hey, what can I say? I am a businessman" he grinned at Mitchum cheekily before turning his gaze to the group.

(Back with Logan and the others)

After a few more minutes, Logan was beyond agitated and everyone could see that, well except for Paris, Giselle and Emily but before he could say anything else in his defense, Diane stepped in.

"Emily, Giselle, I think that's enough. Obviously Logan doesn't want to talk about proposals at his best friend's engagement party."

"Plus, my mom sent Logan to pick up the wedding ring samples for Sara and I because we were out of town" Tristan said.

"And how do you know he didn't go and pick something else up as well hmm?" Giselle asked him her nose stuck in the air.

"Oh my god this woman is delusional" Sara muttered, she looked at Paris who was smiling to herself, of course she wasn't saying anything. Her mother was doing all the talking with the help of Emily Gilmore. She rolled her eyes before stepping in, "Mrs. Gellar, I really don't think that Logan was looking for engagement rings"

Giselle turned to look at her, "And how would you know that? Just because you two are best friend's doesn't mean he tells you everything. My Paris is perfect for the Huntzberger family." she said with a look on her face showing that she was right.

"I do-"

"He doe-" Sara and Logan were both cut off.

"A Gellar will never be good enough to be a Huntzberger" A voice coming out of nowhere said.

Heads turned at there was Shira Huntzberger with her arms crossed and her silver Jimmy Choo tapping the floor impatiently.

"Oh Shira how are you?" Giselle asked happily, "I wanted to know if you wanted to book the Rose room for-" she was cut off abruptly by Shira.

"Now listen here you crazy no good women, your daughter London" Shira started.

"Paris" Paris interjected with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever," Shira said rolling her eyes and started her rant.

Sara, Logan, Honor, Stephanie and Tristan all looked at each other and looked at Shira yelling at Giselle while Annette and Emily had started their own argument, everyone else forgotten.

"Well...I think this is a better time than ever to make our escape" Honor suggested.

"I'll go grab Mitchum and Daniel" Stephanie said, "I'll meet you guys in the car?"

"I'll go with you and say goodnight on your behalves" Honor said, "Hopefully mom doesn't throw anything while we're gone" she linked arms with Stephanie as the two walked away.

Sara looked at Tristan, Logan and Paris as they walked to the foyer, saying their appropriate goodbyes.

"So what's the plan guys?" Paris asked hoping to be included.

Sara scoffed, after all the bullshit that Paris pulled this evening, she still thought she could play nice but Sara wasn't going to have any of it. Nope not today, not tonight.

"That shouldn't be any of your business" Sara said glaring at her, she was done. No more Ms. Nice Simmons soon to be Dugrey.

Logan and Tristan gulped. Things were going to end bad, they had a feeling.

"Well considering I'm going too, I have the right to know" Paris said glaring back.

"Who said?" Sara asked, "God, this is the second time today you've invited yourself to something. Do you not have some form of common courtesy?"

"I'm Logan's girlfriend" she argued. "I have the right to go wherever he goes"

"Since when?" Sara asked, "Did someone tell you? Did any of our friends actually come up to you and INVITE you? The clinginess is getting old fast Gellar"

"Rory Gilmore was with Logan and his friends everywhere they went, even when they were just measly fuck buddies. I should be able to do the same because I'm his GIRLFRIEND" Paris argued, though it was a low blow for bringing Rory into this.

Logan's fist clenched and was about to say something when Tristan shook his head, silently telling him Sara was going to handle this. Tristan was the only one other than Logan who could read Sara like an open book. It was one their biggest perks in their relationship.

"I'm sorry, but from what I heard, they actually LIKED Rory. She's a sweet girl, non controlling or judgemental and also knows how to have a good time. Honestly, answer this question, since you started dating Logan, how many times have you gone out with his friends?" Sara asked. "When was the last time anyone of them actually wanted you around without you forcing an invite from them?"

At Sara's last comment Paris growled. Logan's friends had never wanted her there during their outings and it was obvious because Rory was there some of the times and sometimes she didn't even know if Logan went out or not.

"How do you call someone a boyfriend, when you don't know where they are most of the time?" Sara asked again, she knew she was provoking Paris and it was a dangerous thing to do. She smirked at the blonde girl in front of her who looked as if she was going to pounce. "Get it into your head Gellar, no one wants you here. I give no fucks if you're Logan's girlfriend or not. To me you're toxic."

The last comment made Paris snap, she grabbed a wine glass off the table and threw its contents in her face causing Tristan and Logan to react quickly.

Tristan quickly stepped in front of Paris and took the wine glass out of her hand while Logan stood at Sara's side, giving her his hanky all the while glaring at Paris. This was the last straw.

"Leave right now Paris" Tristan demanded his arms crossed. No one and he means NO ONE messes with his fiancee.

"You little bitch" Paris was seething, "You have no idea who I am and yet you think you can assume what I'm like. Did your mother never tell you to never assume?!" she was yelling at this point.

Sara looked over Tristan's shoulder and smirked at her, yes her Kate Spade original was destroyed but she could always buy a new one. The look in her eyes was the coldest Logan had ever seen them and her words that she spoke next were like ice.

"I was right...wasn't I?" Sara tilted her head to the side. "Now, you can insult me all you want. The moment you insult my friends, you're done." she looked at Logan and Tristan, "I'm gonna go change. I'll meet you at the Limo" she said and walked up the stairs towards Tristan's room.

"I'll go with her, make sure she's really okay." Tristan said following Sara, but stopped and turned to maid and said, "Please have the Gellar's escorted off the property and have them blacklisted."

"Yes sir" the maid said and walked off.

Logan was seething mad, he looked Paris in the eye, "We're done." he growled and stormed off.

Paris followed him, "Logan get back here!" she yelled trying to grab his arm.

"No, I'm fucking done with you, Paris." Logan said before getting into the limo but paused, "We were never anything to begin with. I only put up with you because I wanted to get over Rory, but doing that was probably my biggest regret" he glared at her and got into the limo as Tristan who had traded his dress pants for jeans and a black button down and Sara now dressed in jeans and white tank top and leather jacket but still in her heels.

"Hurry up mates!" Finn yelled from the sun roof, "Get in the car before Gellar attacks us all and we run out of alcohol!"

"Finn! You drank half the stash already!" Colin yelled from inside the limo.

The couple got in the car, leaving a seething Paris behind.

The group popped a bottle of champagne and toasted.

"To Sara and Tristan!" Finn yelled as he lifted the bottle up taking a swig.

"To Sara and Tristan!" everyone chorused and clinked their glasses together.

The ride to New York was relaxing, the girls had changed from dressy to night on the town and the guys wore what they wore to the party minus their jackets and ties and opted for either jeans or chinos. they talked about what they would be doing for the weekend, potential wedding plans and just about life. The one thing that no one wanted to bring up was what had happened that night.

Logan looked across the limo at Rory who was in a conversation with Sara and Stephanie. He smiled when he saw her laugh, he was happy that she got along with his friends and his best friend. He missed her so much and he was determined to win her back no matter what it took. He saw Sara whisper something into her ear with a smirk and she turned to look at him with wide eyes and a blush. Their eyes met and he offered her smile before Colin pulled him into the debate that he and Honor were having.

They arrived at the penthouse that Sara's family owned and got settled before going out for a midnight snack.

At the restaurant, Sara was talking to Rory about the position that she was offering.

"So you want me to cover the the construction of your hotel?" Rory asked Sara clarifying.

Sara shook her head, "More like be the insider for HPG. I want you to be Simmon's hotel personal blogger, you get the first look at everything from construction to design to what the maids will be wearing."

"What about media coverage?" Rory asked.

"Logan would be in charge of that" Sara said simply, "Of course... you two would be working closely with each other"

"WHAT?!"


	8. Chapter 7

_Happy Tuesday guys! I've been pretty MIA for a while now and it's mostly because my work schedule has gotten a bit hectic. I'm training a new person right now and they're not exactly...well let's just say my work week has been a bit difficult because of it but at the same time, it was my anniversary over the last weekend and we went out of town for a while._

 _Now I know for a fact I'm back brand new and ready to roll. I have a few bits and pieces of the other chapter written up and who knows, they're may be a double update today._

 _OVER 100 FOLLOWERS! This is a big deal for me guys, thank you so much for reading my story and thank you to those who reviewed. I read a few of them over and over again whenever I'm in a slump to write. It's reading your review that keep me going. To be honest, this was just a project in the beginning because I couldn't get the idea out of my head and when I started writing, I realized that you guy's really enjoy it. So thank you, thank you, thank you!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I dont own GG but I do own Sara._**

* * *

 _(Recap)_

 _Logan was seething mad, he looked Paris in the eye, "We're done." he growled and stormed off._

 _Paris followed him, "Logan get back here!" she yelled trying to grab his arm._

" _No, I'm fucking done with you, Paris." Logan said before getting into the limo but paused, "We were never anything to begin with. I only put up with you because I wanted to get over Rory, but doing that was probably my biggest regret" he glared at her and got into the limo as Tristan who had traded his dress pants for jeans and a black button down and Sara now dressed in jeans and white tank top and leather jacket but still in her heels._

" _Hurry up mates!" Finn yelled from the sun roof, "Get in the car before Gellar attacks us all and we run out of alcohol!"_

" _Finn! You drank half the stash already!" Colin yelled from inside the limo._

 _The couple got in the car, leaving a seething Paris behind._

 _The group popped a bottle of champagne and toasted._

" _To Sara and Tristan!" Finn yelled as he lifted the bottle up taking a swig._

" _To Sara and Tristan!" everyone chorused and clinked their glasses together._

 _The ride to New York was relaxing, the girls had changed from dressy to night on the town and the guys wore what they wore to the party minus their jackets and ties and opted for either jeans or chinos. they talked about what they would be doing for the weekend, potential wedding plans and just about life. The one thing that no one wanted to bring up was what had happened that night._

 _Logan looked across the limo at Rory who was in a conversation with Sara and Stephanie. He smiled when he saw her laugh, he was happy that she got along with his friends and his best friend. He missed her so much and he was determined to win her back no matter what it took. He saw Sara whisper something into her ear with a smirk and she turned to look at him with wide eyes and a blush. Their eyes met and he offered her smile before Colin pulled him into the debate that he and Honor were having._

 _They arrived at the penthouse that Sara's family owned and got settled before going out for a midnight snack._

 _At the restaurant, Sara was talking to Rory about the position that she was offering._

" _So you want me to cover the the construction of your hotel?" Rory asked Sara clarifying._

 _Sara shook her head, "More like be the insider for HPG. I want you to be Simmon's hotel personal blogger, you get the first look at everything from construction to design to what the maids will be wearing."_

" _What about media coverage?" Rory asked._

" _Logan would be in charge of that" Sara said simply, "Of course... you two would be working closely with each other"_

" _WHAT?!"_

* * *

Everyone at the table stared at Rory's outburst.

"Are you okay love?" Finn asked.

Rory nodded her head, "Y-yea" she grabbed Sara's hand, "Come to the bathroom with me?"

Rory dragged Sara off before she could answer.

Logan and Tristan shared a knowing look and shook their heads. Sometimes, Sara was something else.

(Meanwhile in the bathroom)

"Are you crazy!?" Rory quietly yelled at Sara in the girls bathroom. "I can't work with Logan!"

"Why not?" Sara asked, "Look, I know this sounds crazy but you and Logan are the perfect team!" she tried to convince Rory, "He has all this media experience he picked up in San Fran, and you're a great writer! I wouldn't want anyone else on my media team and it's even better that I know you personally, so I know you won't write bull crap about the hotel or anything."

Rory raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you just say bull crap?"

Sara rolled her eyes, "Yes but that's not the point here. Gilmore, I'm giving you full rights to write whatever you want about the Simmons latest hotel. ANYTHING. So what if you're going to work with Huntzberger? That should be the least of your problems."

"What are you trying to sell me here?" Rory asked confused.

"I'm not selling you anything" Sara said, "I'm giving you an opportunity to travel to Japan and write a bi-weekly article for a HPG owned magazine with a two page spread might I add, about the development of the Simmons latest hotel. Logan's just an afterthought" Sara said shrugging ' _For now at least'_ she thought in her head.

Rory bit her lip deep in thought. If she took the offer, it would be her big break, but at the same time, she would be working with Logan which she wasn't too keen on. Well who was she kidding? The only reason she was freaking out was because she didn't want to act on the feelings that were slowly bubbling inside her. She knew she was still in love with Logan but she wasn't ready to face those emotions just yet.

Sara looked at Rory with hopeful eyes. "If it helps, the only time you'll be working together is when you have to talk about the spread anyways. The research, the writing can all be done separately if you want but when the you have to start publishing it's go time" she paused, "I'll throw in a month's worth of those chocolate covered espresso beans from Le Choc that you and your mom obsess over"

Rory's eyes brightened, ' _mmm chocolate covered espresso beans..._ '

"Make that a month and a half and you got yourself a deal" Rory said hoping that she didn't just set herself up for disaster.

Sara squealed and pulled the brunette into her arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sara said grinning.

"Yea, yea, now lets go back, I'm going through a coffee withdrawal but I think with the circumstances, I can use a Chilly Irishman" Rory said opening the washroom door.

"Iced Irish Coffee" Sara deadpanned following Rory out.

"Chilly Irishman sounds more unique" Rory quipped looking back at Sara.

"Well there aren't any chilly Irishman here love but there is a chilly Aussie for you" Finn said winking at Rory.

"Yea Finn, I'd take that back now before Rosemary decides to go home with that guy she's talking to at the bar." Logan said motioning with his head over to the bar where Rosemary was being hit on by a random brunette.

Finn growled standing up, "Excuse me mates, looks like there is a damsel in distress needing to be saved"

"Yea and it ain't Rosemary" Colin whispered to Stephanie who giggled.

"So everything okay?" Honor asked concerned.

Rory and Sara nodded.

"Rory just wanted to talk about the proposal" Sara said.

"Proposal? Honor asked confused.

Stephanie squealed, "Did you accept?!"

"Wait what proposal?" Colin asked extremely confused.

"I offered Rory a position as HPG's inside scoop to the Simmon's latest hotel in Japan" Sara explained, "She and Logan are going to be part of the Media team"

"Well mates, this calls for a celebration don't you think?" Finn said coming back with his arm around Rosemary's shoulder. "Barkeep! Champagne all around!"

The group celebrated till the wee hours of the morning, before going back to the penthouse to retire for the night.

Rory stood on the balcony looking out towards the NYC skyline buried in her thoughts.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked behind her.

She turned around quickly to see Logan standing there, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, his hair looking as if he ran his hands through it multiple times.

She shook her head and swallowed, "Not really, you?"

Logan shook his head, "It's only about midnight in california right now, I haven't adjusted to the timezones"

Rory nodded turning back around. Logan took it as an opportunity to stand next to her and rested his arms on the railing.

"It's been an eventful night hasn't it?" Logan asked as he looked out at the New York City skyline.

Rory nodded, "Yea, I'm sorry about you and Paris"

Logan shook his head, "It was never something to begin with. We saw each other at the hospital grandfather was being treated at. Went out for coffee a few times, she seemed like she turned a new leaf. But after a month it was the same old Paris"

Rory giggled, "I guess she never changed then"

"Nope" Logan popped the "P". He thought for a moment, "She might've gone a big crazier in a way...her mother has been pushing her to marry for sometime now and she'd been more on the clingy side as of late"

"Paris Gellar clingy? No way" Rory said laughing, she was shocked with herself because of how easy it was to talk to Logan after all these years.

"Way" Logan said chuckling. "I've spent almost every night making up excuses for the last month to not go out with her believe it or not"

"Why didn't you just break up with her?" Rory asked out of curiosity.

Logan looked at her from the corner of his eye and said, "It's Paris Gellar. One does not simply break up with Paris Gellar"

Rory laughed, "That is true" remembering how Paris was from highschool to college.

"She might find a way to kill me in my sleep or something" he shuddered at the thought.

She shook her head, " Paris wouldn't do murder. Her family is already messed up. She'd hire someone to do it."

"Speaking of messed up family, did you know that her family is now banned from all Huntzberger, Simmons and Dugrey properties?" Logan asked. He was happy with how this conversation was going. No awkwardness….yet.

Rory gasped, "Really? How? Why?"

"She threw wine at Sara" Logan said dryly, "Tristan was pretty pissed off. Told the maid to have her and her family escorted off the property and blacklisted."

"Is Sara okay?" Rory asked concerned, "She seemed fine when she got into the limo"

"She's fine. The one thing about Sara is that she can hold her own anywhere. Why do you think the Simmons decided not to have another kid? They knew that she was capable of handling the business from the moment she graduated with straight A's but with a shitty attendance." Logan said thinking about the headmaster's speech during graduation. "Some teachers loved her because she was a straight A student, but other teachers hated her because of how much she skipped"

"Sara skipped class?" Rory asked shocked but thought for a moment, "Yea, I guess somethings rubbed off on her while growing up with you"

Logan gave her an incredulous look, " What is that supposed to mean? Sara was the one who would convince me to skip class so we could go get ice cream or whatever she was craving that day. I simply went along with it."

Rory gave him a sideways glance, "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night" She bit her lip, "So did Sara talk to you about the position on her media team?"

Logan nodded his head, so it was time for THAT conversation now. "Yea, she brought it up during the party. Originally, she wanted me to cover the whole thing but the everyone knows that we grew up together and well...you know, if I wrote the articles it would seem biased…"

"And biased is bad." Rory concluded.

"Exactly what her father said" Logan nodded, "So Steph recommended you and mentioned that you were once the editor for the YDN and Sara went with it." That wasn't a total lie, Mitchum had actually been the one to recommend Rory but Logan thought that one eventful situation that night was enough.

"I guess this means that we'll be working together again" Rory said and sighed.

Logan nodded.

There were a few minutes of silence between the two as they gathered their thoughts.

Rory was the first to speak.

"Look, Logan, I don't want this to be awkward between the two of us. What Sara's offered is a really good position and though I know it's not ideal, I feel like we should put everything from the past, the proposal, Paris all of that behind us. So...friends?" Rory turned to him and offered her hand.

' _Friends? Since when were we ever friends?!'_ Logan thought to himself before giving Rory a tight smile. "Friends." he shook her hand.

"It's getting late and I should go to bed. I promised Sara that I'd go wedding dress shopping with them later today" Rory said before turning around, "Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight, Ace" Logan said not realizing he used his old nickname for her.

Rory froze but a small smile graced her features at the mention of her old nickname. She continued to walk to her room, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

(Meanwhile with Sara and Tristan)

"They're laughing, laughing's good" Sara said to herself as she watched her best friend talk to the love of his life from her room window which was diagonally above the balcony.

Tristan chuckled from the bed, his reading glasses nestled nicely on the bridge of his nose. He was looking over one of the designs for the the main hotel since for him, work went everywhere. Not that he minded, this project was important to Sara and he wanted to help her succeed in every way possible and sometimes it didn't even feel like work.

"Babe, come to bed. You and the girls have a big shopping day ahead of you and it's already three thirty in the morning." Tristan said putting his reading glasses away and patting the spot next to him.

"Hold on, their faces turned serious, uh oh.." Sara said as Tristan stood up and picked up his fiancee and put her down on the bed.

"Come on, you can squeeze the details out of Logan later. But now, we both need to sleep. The guys and I are probably having a man day since you girls will be out all day." Tristan said turning off the lamp.

There was a silence.

"You mean you guys are going to watch the football game while drinking beers and yelling at the TV?" Sara quipped.

"Pretty much" Tristan answered then shushed her. "Sleep"

(The next morning)

Sara woke up and got ready for her usual morning run. It was a habit that she picked up from Tristan back when they were living together in university. Running was something Tristan had picked up from Military school and when he started dating Sara, he had managed to persuade her to start running with him.

Sara actually enjoyed running and had made it part of her morning ritual. Most of the time, Tristan would join her and the two would run a few miles before stopping for breakfast. But today, Sara was on her own or so she thought.

She walked out in her running gear and was shocked to see Logan in shorts and a T-shirt and runners ready to go.

"I thought I'd join you this morning and then we can grab breakfast." Logan answered the question inside Sara's head.

"You never run with me though." Sara stated. "You said that those who run are crazy"

"Yea, well first time for everything. Plus I was hoping we could talk" Logan said. "Where are we going? Central Park?"

Sara nodded. ' _Guess it's going to be easier to get it out of him than I thought'_

The two set off towards Central park, Sara slightly ahead of Logan.

Logan frequently went to the gym so it wasn't to say that he was unfit but unlike Sara who used running as her escape and just a stress reliever, his cardio was slightly lower.

They ran about three miles before Logan needed a break and took a seat on a nearby bench that looked over a lake.

"I still can't believe you started running. I remember back in the day when we would go on family hikes and you would always be the last one to reach the summit" Logan said clearly out of breath.

"Hiking and running are two totally different things" Sara said stretching her legs out, "I enjoy it because it lets me get lost in my thoughts. Like that deep dark part of my brain that no one but you and Tristan know about."

"Ah yes, that part of your brain, what's been brewing there lately?" Logan asked looking up at his best friend.

Sara shrugged, "Thoughts" she grinned. "We can talk about me later, what did you want to talk about? Is it about the conversation that you and Rory had on the balcony last night?"

He gave her a look, "How the hell did you know about that?"

"My balcony is above the living room one" Sara deadpanned. "What was the conversation about?"

"It was light...like old times. We laughed,"

"I saw" Sara cut in.

"Shh." he shushed her. "We laughed, we talked about life and we talked about the position you offered her. Things were going good." Logan said. "She said she didn't want things to be awkward between us so she offered that we be...friends." he spat the last word out.

"Ahh…" Sara said understanding what thought process Logan was going through, "And you said okay right?"

Logan nodded but winced when he suddenly felt a hand smack the back of his head.

"Are you stupid!?" Sara asked with an incredulous look on her face, "Friends? Friends Logan?! Colin and I are friends, Stephanie and you are friends, hell Robert and I are friends to a certain extent but you and Rory are so gone from that friend's label that we'd need a rocketship to get it!" she smacked him again. "Why didn't you fight!?"

"Cause it was three in the morning!?" Logan retorted. "What was I supposed to do? Say no, we can't be friends?!"

"Yes!" Sara all but screamed at him, "I've only known Rory Gilmore for a short period of time and from what I've had the opportunity to see in the last twenty four hours, doesn't make sense! Logan, you love this girl. You ended whatever you had with Paris and you know it was for this girl."

"Because that's what she wants!" Logan yelled at her.

Sara let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you stupid!? She loves you Logan. L-O-V-E-S. LOVES YOU! She's the only girl you've ever fought for and the only girl you've ever loved! She's afraid of getting her heart broken again by the same person. She's afraid that the one guy she's truly loved as an adult walked away the day of her graduation because he didn't want to do long distance is going to walk away again. She's keeping you at a safe distance because she doesn't want her heart broken again. But I can bet on my entire inheritance that if you can prove to her that she'll be your world, she'll be willing to let you in again."

"And how do you know that?" Logan retorted.

"Because, I know that when you truly love someone, no matter what distance you put between them, fate always finds a way to put two and two together." She responded and shrugged. "Look and Tris and I. We made it."

* * *

This is it! For now... What did Sara mean? "We made it"? Tell me what you guys think :) Look out for another chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!

-AJN


	9. Chapter 8

_Hello all! I am back and ready to write!_

 _It's been a little over half a year since my last chapter and I am sooooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner! I've been extremely busy with a lot of changes at work (promotions, office move etc...) and I didn't really want to dedicate myself to something I knew I wouldn't be able to commit to full time without all these obstacles getting in my way but fear not! That down time is over and I_ _can fully commit to writing again! (I write this message as I'm on the train home from work with my best friend and office manager bobbles his head next to me passed out_

 _Here is chapter 8, it shows a little bit of Sara's past and why she is the person she is. Thank you to all my followers and reviewers, you guys are literally the ones who kept this story going. If you're new here, don't forget to review and follow!_

 _Hope you all enjoy!_

(Recap)

"Are you stupid!?" Sara asked with an incredulous look on her face, "Friends? Friends Logan?! Colin and I are friends, Stephanie and you are friends, hell Robert and I are friends to a certain extent but you and Rory are so gone from that friend's label that we'd need a rocketship to get it!" she smacked him again. "Why didn't you fight!?"

"Cause it was three in the morning!?" Logan retorted. "What was I supposed to do? Say no, we can't be friends?!"

"Yes!" Sara all but screamed at him, "I've only known Rory Gilmore for a short period of time and from what I've had the opportunity to see in the last twenty four hours, doesn't make sense! Logan, you love this girl. You ended whatever you had with Paris and you know it was for this girl."

"Because that's what she wants!" Logan yelled at her.

Sara let out an exasperated sigh, "Are you stupid!? She loves you Logan. L-O-V-E-S. LOVES YOU! She's the only girl you've ever fought for and the only girl you've ever loved! She's afraid of getting her heart broken again by the same person. She's afraid that the one guy she's truly loved as an adult walked away the day of her graduation because he didn't want to do long distance is going to walk away again. She's keeping you at a safe distance because she doesn't want her heart broken again. But I can bet on my entire inheritance that if you can prove to her that she'll be your world, she'll be willing to let you in again."

"And how do you know that?" Logan retorted.

"Because, I know that when you truly love someone, no matter what distance you put between them, fate always finds a way to put two and two together." She responded and shrugged. "Look and Tris and I. We made it "

Logan nodded slowly, understanding what Sara meant.

Tristan and Sara may seem like the perfect society couple, but when they had first started dating, it was the total opposite. Sara had scars, scars that ran so deep, scars that only Logan knew about.

When Sara was in middle school, she had met Mark Weston, an heir who's parent's were part of the New York Elite. The two had taken a liking to each other but Sara was attending Brookfield Middle School in Hartford, and Mark was attending Andover Boarding School. They did the long distance thing and it was probably the closest thing to love that Sara had ever experienced. They dated till the end of middle school.

One day, Sara was going to surprise Mark at Andover because she got off a day earlier. But instead, she was the one who was surprised. She got to Mark's dorm and found him in a compromising position with Summer Roberts who would be Tristan's high school girlfriend. It turned out that Mark had been cheating on Sara for the last six months of their relationship and Sara was absolutely crushed.

When she got back to Hartford, the first thing she did was run to the Huntzbergers because she knew that her mom and dad were both looking over one of the resorts in Europe. Shira who uncharacteristically opened the door that day saw Sara sobbing and her heart broke for the girl who she considered a surrogate daughter.

After Sara told her what had happened in the short breathes that she had, she called for Honor and let Sara know that Logan was out with Colin and Finn but she would give him a call. She also had to make a few calls herself to a few ladies of the DAR.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later, Logan ran through the door and started looking for Sara and Honor. He found them in the entertainment room surrounded by lots of ice cream and candy and cake with 'A Walk to Remember' playing. Instead of asking any questions, he sat down next to Sara, pulled her to him and grabbed himself some Skittles, he knew that Sara would tell him what happened when she was ready, although his mother had filled him in somewhat.

Sara spent the rest of the weekend with the Huntzbergers, Stephanie, Colin and Finn dropping by and joining in on the wallow session. The four best friends had one thought on their mind the whole weekend. Mark Weston and Summer Roberts were going to pay.

A week later at the grand opening of the Simmons newest Hotel, Sara and Logan had attended together, sparking rumors of the downfall of the Simmons and Weston's courtship.

There was a big party in the grand ballroom and everybody who was anybody was in attendance, including the Westons.

The Westons' who had wanted to keep their face did not let anyone know of what had happened between their son and the Simmons' only daughter. Instead, they had tried to turn the tables on Sara when she was seen with Logan at the party but that had backfired.

Shira and Annette had heard of the little rumor that was going around the party, and classically but publicly humiliated Marie and Andrew Weston by speaking rather loudly of Andrew's latest affair with one his maids. Like father like son I guess you can say. Andrew had denied the rumor of course but Gloria Dupont, Finn's mother shot back with that very same maid was working for her now and had informed her of the hefty compensation package the Weston's had provided her to keep her mouth shut after being "let go"

It was that night that Sara and Stephanie announced that they would be departing for Europe after this semester to pursue their studies. By the end of the night everyone knew the real story. Mark Weston had also disappeared at some point during the night and was found in a coat closet with a black eye and from what it looked like, a few broken bones. No one said anything.

From then on out, Sara had trust issues. She would go on dates and such but nothing was ever serious. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Mark Weston had burned her good. It wasn't till she had met Tristan Dugrey, who had to jump through hoop after hoop, even going as far as to beg Logan to get her to go out with him.

Now she was happily engaged to the man who treated her better than gold. Their relationship wasn't perfect, they still had little squabbles here and there but at the end of the day, they loved each other and devoted their lives to one another.

"I'm happy you found Tristan." Logan said with a small smile, "He compliments you."

Sara gave him a weird look, "Thanks?...I think..?" she thought for a moment, "Look, Tristan and I have been through a lot since we met, and we made it. He dealt with my insecurities for the longest time even through college. The fact that he waited a year after graduation to propose says something. When you look at Rory, even now, the look you give her, is the look Tristan gives me. If Tristan and I can work through everything, and you know he and I have been through a lot, then I KNOW you and Rory will too." she finished with a small and patted her best friend's shoulder.

"You really think so?" Logan asked getting up getting ready for his second wind. He was going to need it to clear all the thought's that suddenly entered his mind.

"I know so" Sara grinned and got up, "Now let's go, everyone should be waking up soon and we need to grab breakfast at Antonio's. Last one to Antonio's buys!" and Sara was gone.

"NOT FAIR!" Logan called after her laughing but ran after his best friend anyways. Sometime's he really didn't know what he would do without her, and he was glad that she was in his life to keep him grounded. Even though it was Sara and Tristan now, he knew that there would always be a Sara and Logan.

Forty-five minutes later, the two walked into the apartment, both with bags full of food. Everyone was awake….well almost everyone.

"Where's Finn?" Sara asked after putting the bags down on the dining room table and pecking Tristan on the lips in where he cringed.

"Ew, sweaty fiancee" he wiped his mouth with arm causing Sara to punch his arm lightly while glaring at him.

"IT'S TOO BLOODY EARLY TO BE AWAKE. I SAY WE ALL GO BACK TO BED AND WAKE UP WHEN THE NIGHT SUN COMES OUT." a voice could be heard from one of the bedrooms.

"THE NIGHT SUN IS CALLED THE MOON FINN" Sara said stomping into the room he was in.

"NO! LOVE PLEASE!" Finn's voice could be heard, everyone sitting in the dining room turned their heads towards the room with odd looks on their faces.

"OW! DUGREY CONTROL YOUR WOMAN!" Finn could be heard yelling again.

"I SAID WAKE UP FINNEGAN!" Sara's voice could be heard then a bang.

"I can't! Huntz and I have been trying!" Tristan called back with a smirk.

"I've been trying for the last twenty years Finn!" Logan added. "She has a mind of her own."

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Finn said running out of the room in his Mickey Mouse boxers. His hair legs were missing two patches. "Your fiancee is vicious!"

Sara walked out of the bedroom with her arms behind her back with an innocent look on her face.

"What did you do…" Tristan deadpanned looking expectantly at his fiancee.

Sara grinned and held two wax strips out in front of her, both with a lot of hair on them. "He wouldn't wake up" she shrugged throwing the strips away and taking a seat between Tristan and Stephanie.

"You're a savage" Rory said handing her a coffee mug.

Sara grinned, "I know." she happily took the mug and chugged the cup and looked at Tristan expectantly.

The two looked at eachother for a few moments as if having a silent conversation before Tristan rolled his eyes and grabbed her mug and got up to go to the kitchen, coming back with a fresh cup of coffee.

Before giving it to her he leaned down and Sara gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you" she said quietly taking the coffee mug happily.

The girls awed while the guys rolled their eyes.

Logan looked between his best friend and fiance and smiled. Yea, he was really happy that those two found each other.

Soon all the take out containers were empty and Sara and Rory were on their third and fourth cup of coffee.

"So wedding dress shopping?" Sara asked the girls who eagerly nodded.

"I've made a few appointments. The first one is in…" Stephanie's eyes widened. "An hour and a half. We need to get going."

Sara and the girls nodded, Expect Steph to take her Maid of Honor duties seriously.

Forty-five minutes later, the girls were all dressed and ready to go, They were all dressed in identical sweat suits. Sara's being white that said 'BRIDE' on the back, Stephanie's being pink saying 'MAID OF HONOR' and Honor in black saying 'BEST FRIEND/PLANNER'

Rory's was light blue, Louise's was hot pink and Rosemary's was an emerald green. All saying 'BRIDESMAID' on the back.

The sweat suits were ordered by Honor, how she got them so fast, no one knew. But as a Huntzberger, she did have her connections.

"We'll see you guys later!" Stephanie said waving to the boys as the girls walked out the door.

Sara and Tristan were saying their goodbyes as any newly engaged couple would. He held her tightly and they just looked into eachothers eyes with smiles on their faces. Whispering to each other.

"Have fun today" he said giving her a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you more" Sara grinned at him returning the kiss. "We'll see you guys back here for dinner later. Try not to have too much fun without us."

"Remember? We're going to be watching the game and having beer." he said, his hand playing with the ring on her finger.

"Try not to yell too much at the TV. It has feelings too." Sara said giving him a final kiss, "I really have to go."

"We'll see you girls when you get back." he said walking he to the door, letting her go.

She walked out the door and blew him a kiss before entering the elevator.

Tristan shut the door with a smile.

"You two are too sickenly sweet with eachother." Finn said, "I think I just got a few cavities watching you two."

"You're just bitter because Rosemary decided to room sleep in Louise's room last night" Colin said laughing along with the other guys.

Finn walked into the bathroom and came out with more wax strips.

Everyone gave him a weird look.

"I can't go walking around town with two patches of hair missing from my legs now can I?" Finn said starting to warm up the strips between his hands. "Might as well finish what your fiancee started." he put one on his leg and smoothed it out before ripping it. "Bloody hell mate, how do girls do this all the time?"

The four other men shrugged their shoulders. They all knew that women went through odd painful things for beauty.

Tristan turned on the TV. "The Harvard vs Yale game's on. Everyone place your bets."

* * *

The end! For now.., stay tuned for chapter 9!

-AJN


End file.
